Bardock en Karakura Town
by Loser93
Summary: (Historia Reiniciada) El dia que se cumplen 1000 años tras la destrucción del planeta Vegetasei, Orihime Inoue encuentra a un hombre herido en la calle, al cual decide ayudar pero... ¿Quien es en realidad ese hombre misterioso?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al reinicio del fic "Bardock en Karakura Town 2.0" anteriormente conocido como "Bardock en la ciudad de Karakura".**

**Para no tener que contaros mi vida, esta aventura esta situada 1000 años tras la destrucción del Planeta Vegetasei y 17 meses tras la derrota de Aizen, con la excepción de que Ichigo nunca perdió sus poderes por el Final Getsuga Tensho.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus autores Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia **

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mil años el Planeta Vegetasei fue destruido por un meteorito, ese planeta estaba habitado por unas personas llamadas Saiyans, que trabajaban por un tirano llamado Freezer, esta persona esclavizaba a esa gente y les obligaba a conquistar planetas.

Pero al parecer no murieron todos los Saiyanos durante ese accidente, debido a que varios guerreros fueron enviados a otros planetas, como el hijo del rey, Vegeta y sus aliados.

Mucho años después, el tirano conocido como Freezer fue asesinado por uno de los supervivientes del planeta, un chico llamado Son Goku, que descubrió que su lugar de nacimiento no fue destruido por un meteorito, como le habían dicho, sino que fue destruido por el mismísimo tirano, para que no se rebelaran contra él.

Unos años mas tarde, ese mismo chico logro acabar con el monstruo llamado Majin Buu, el mal en persona, que fue capaz de vencer a tres Dioses, y absorber a dos de ellos.

Pero 17 meses antes de cumplirse los 1000 años, un chico llamado Ichigo Kurosaki logro vencer a Sosuke Aizen, quien planeaba destruir el lugar llamado Soul Society, lugar donde van los muertos y donde viven los Shinigamis.

_El día de hoy, 1000 años después, en Karakura Town._

Hoy es un día de felicidad para Orihime Inoue, debido a que mañana será el día de su 17 cumpleaños, ahora podemos ver a la chica de andando por la calle yendo hacia una tienda, cuando de repente ve una luz resplandeciente en el cielo.

-Hala que bonito, es una estrella fugaz - dijo la joven sonriendo, voy a pedir un deseo - un momento, una estrella a estas horas de la mañana y con este cielo tan claro, que raro, en fin mas vale que vaya antes de que cierren.

Tras decir eso sigue andando y en el cielo, la 'estrella fugaz' empieza a acercarse rápidamente a la tienda donde iba Orihime.

Tras varios minutos llega al lugar, que tiene una enorme pancarta con la frase "Nueva inauguración".

En el momento en que la chica de cabello naranja se acerca a la puerta, la misteriosa luz se dirige rápidamente hacia ese mismo lugar y acto seguido choca contra la tienda y la hace explotar, haciendo que la joven salga despedida hacia atrás por la explosión.

Tras varios segundos la chica empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, solo para ver el lugar completamente destruido por la explosión, ahí, delante suyo, donde debía entrar ahora solo habían escombros.

-Pero que ha pasado - dijo Orihime mientras intentaba levantarse y entonces vio la destrucción - oh no, como ha podido ocurrir - cuando por fin se levanto y ando, pudo ver que tenia el pie dislocado e intento acercarse a ver si podía ayudar a alguien, solo para caer de rodillas por el dolor - ya se que hacer – Soten Kisshun - tras estas palabras 6 haditas pequeñas aparecieron delante de ella y entonces dos de ellas rodearon su pierna mientras emitían una luz naranja que tenia forma ovalada.

-Hemos acabado con la recuperación Orihime, necesitas algo más - dijo una de las haditas.

-Si, por favor, venid conmigo - contestó ella mientras se dirigía a la tienda destruida con las 6 hadas detrás - ayudadme a encontrar y curar a los heridos.

-Ok – asintieron todas al unísono.

Cuando llego, vio que no había nadie, ni heridos ni cadáveres, por alguna extraña razón el lugar estaba completamente vacio de gente.

-Que se supone que es este lugar, si no era una tienda nueva, por que estaba ahora vacía sin nadie dentro - pensaba Orihime cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tatsumaki, un hada de cabello negro y con alas también negras- eh Inoue, aquí hay alguien - la chica se acerco a el y luego vinieron las otras cinco.

-Habéis encontrado algo-.

-Si, hay alguien pero no tiene ni una herida, solo lleva unos calzones y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza.-

-Como dices, si no esta herido como va a faltarle ropa - dijo otra de las haditas, solo para llevarse un puñetazo de Tsubaki - auch, eso hace daño, tonto.

-Yo nunca miento, enana-

-Por favor parad ya- habló Inoue

-Bah, me largo - dijo cruzado de brazos y desapareciendo.

-Tampoco te necesitamos - dijo la hada mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Oye estas bien - dijo Orihime mirando al desconocido que iba semi-desnudo salvo por los calzones, pero este no respondía.

-No es lo que tenia que pasar pero has caído en una parte de mi trampa, zorra - hablo una voz profunda.

-Quien esta ahí-.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla - volvió a hablar la voz, que ahora empezaba a tomar forma de una especie de escorpión negro con un agujero en el pecho y llevaba una mascara que hacia que se le vieran unos ojos rojos como el fuego y mostraba una sonrisa de dientes afilados y detrás suyo tenia dos enormes colas.

-Eres un Hollow - hablo finalmente Orihime tras el susto inicial.

-Así que sabes lo que soy y me puedes ver, entonces me voy a comer tu reiatsu y te arrancare la piel a pedazos - luego el Hollow se lanzo a por ella intentándole dar un puñetazo y sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, una mano paró el golpe.

-Quien eres tu, humano-

-Humano - pregunto quien había parado el golpe para luego gritarle - yo no soy un humano, soy un Saiyan - tras estas palabras, con el otro brazo libre, le pega un puñetazo alejándole unos metros.

-Maldito humano, te voy a matar - contesto el Hollow tras lograr pararse y luego intentó golpearle con sus colas, que el misterioso hombre evitó y luego las agarró.

-Si eso es lo máximo que puedes hacer - le arranca una cola - entonces no te atrevas a hablarme - le arranca la otra cola- NUNCA - luego cargó una bola azul en su mano y se la tiró, haciéndole desaparecer completamente.

-Gracias por salvarme-.

-Eh-.

-Digo que gracias por... - no puede terminar de hablar cuando su salvador cae al suelo - oye, oye, te encuentras bien-.

-Que puedo hacer ahora, no puedo dejarlo aquí, pero tampoco puedo abandonarle ya que me ha ayudado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town 2.0, el reinicio del que fue mi primer crossover no acabado, si alguien ha logrado llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado y si queréis podéis comentar que os ha parecido e incluso podéis darme vuestra opinión de lo que se puede mejorar.

Me despido de vosotros ¿futuros lectores?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus autores Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia **

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

Horas después tras el accidente, la joven Orihime Inoue trajo al hombre desconocido a su casa, quien descansaba ahora en la cama tapado por una manta mientras ella hacia la comida.

-Espero que despierte pronto - pensaba mirando al hombre de cabello negro y alborotado en el que destacaban siete puntas además de tener una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

Mientras ella pensaba eso, el hombre tenia una pesadilla, en la que se veía a si mismo, herido en el espacio, mirando una enorme nave espacial que tenia forma ovalada y fuera de la nave habían tres hombres, uno de ellos estaba sentado en una especie de sillón flotante mientras que los otros dos, uno de cabello verde atado en una cola y el otro era calvo y de color rosa, lo que tenían en común los tres personajes era que todos llevaban armaduras espaciales con hombreras.

Luego el pelinegro preparaba un ataque, una esfera de color azul claro y se lo lanzaba, mientras el hombre sentado tenia su dedo índice levantado y se puede ver que va cargando una bola que se va haciendo enorme, al punto de parecer una supernova y entonces su ataque es absorbido por esta, solo para poder ver finalmente como la lanza y el acaba golpeando.

Fuera del sueño, el hombre movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sudaba y repetía el nombre "Freezer" una y otra vez.

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, solo para incorporarse de golpe, entonces vio que estaba en una habitación blanca decorada y una estantería con ositos de peluche y un poco mas lejos, en la cocina había una chica de cabello naranja que estaba haciendo comida.

-Eh tu, mujer-.

Al oír la voz, Orihime se giro y vió que el desconocido la estaba mirando.

-Veo que ya te has despertado, como te llamas, yo me llamo Orihime Inoue, y cual es tu nombre - pregunto la chica.

-Bardock-.

-Me gusta tu nombre y por cierto, quien es el tal Freezer del que hablabas-.

-Como que quien es Freezer, ese enano bastardo - entonces se da cuenta de algo- dónde estoy y dónde esta él.

-Quien es él-.

-Ese cabrón, juro que lo voy a matar - contesto Bardock levantándose de la cama.

-Tranquilízate por favor, no se quien es ese señor, pero aquí estas a salvo.

-Acaso no lo conoces, en que planeta vives-.

-Estamos en la Tierra, en Karakura Town-.

-La Tierra - en la cabeza de Bardock aparecen las imágenes de un bebé parecido a el, llorando en una cuna - ahí es donde fue enviado Kakarotto, entonces aun puedo encontrarle - tras decir eso, abre la puerta de la casa y se va volando.

-Al ver que se va, empieza a gritarle para que vuelva, pero este ya se había ido.

-Ahora como lo encuentro, se ha largado sin ropa y no sé donde puedo encontrarle-.

Mientras tanto en el cielo azul, Bardock buscaba desesperadamente a Kakarotto.

- Mierda, he ido tan rápido, que me he dejado la ropa y el explorador, pero, si estoy vivo y en la Tierra, que habrá pasado con Freezer, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a mi hijo - se maldecía en sus pensamientos.

En la misma ciudad, en una tienda pequeña había un hombre de cabello corto y color beige, que vestía un sombrero con rayas y llevaba puesto un kimono de color verde, un abrigo color verde oscuro y unas sandalias de madera, estaba mirando el cielo- hace horas que no noto esa energía - comentaba Kisuke Urahara.

-Tan peligrosa es esa energía- dijo un gato negro de ojos amarillos.

-No sabría decirlo, pero se parecía mucho a la de "él" Yoruichi-san-.

-No se si lo recuerdas, pero "él" se fue hace muchos años-.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero mejor no pensemos en eso, vamos a dentro-.

-Ve tú, ahora vendré yo- habló Yoruichi - si hubieras estado aquí, seguro que no habría sido tan difícil vencer a Aizen, Son Goku.

En una casa pequeña, concretamente en la clínica Kurosaki, sentado en el suelo, delante de la puerta estaba Isshin Kurosaki, padre del héroe que venció a Aizen.

-Papa, que haces aquí - habló un chico de cabello naranja, que llevaba puesta una camisa azul con unos pantalones negros-.

Estoy pensando en algo hijo, hace unas horas he sentido una energía familiar - dijo su padre, un hombre de cabello negro y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y pantalones color rojo magma- pero es imposible que fuera la de "él".

-¿"Él"? - pregunto Ichigo

- Si, pero se fue hace muchos años-.

- Seguro que lo has soñado, entra adentro que empieza a hacer frio y Yuzu esta preparando la comida-.

-Ahora voy- contestó mientras se levantaba y entraba junto a Ichigo - y por cierto, no lo he soñado - le pega una patada que lo manda contra la pared - tu padre nunca miente.

-Que nunca mientes, payaso mentiroso - sale corriendo y le pega un puñetazo que lo lanza al otro lado de la calle, cierra la puerta de golpe y luego empieza a subir las escaleras.

-Ichi, adonde vas - pregunto Karin, hermana de Ichigo, una chica de cabello negro, que vestía con una camisa blanca, pantalones de deporte negros y unas zapatillas -Ahora bajo, Karin-.

-Muy bien-. La pelinegra se sienta esperando a que Yuzu termine la comida.

_En el piso de arriba_

-También he notado algo, pero creí haberlo imaginado - murmuraba Ichigo mientras un peluche en forma de león se abalanza contra la cara del chico - quítate de aquí estúpido - lo coge y lo tira contra la puerta.

-Que haces tonto, idiota, imbécil, solo te quería recordar que mañana es el aniversario de Orihime - dijo el peluche poniéndose delante de Ichigo.

-Ya se que será el cumpleaños de Inoue, además no la vemos desde hace meses-.

-La echas de menos, eh pequeño, seguro que te gustaría volver a ver esos enormes melones - habló con lujuria el león Kon.

Si, echo de menos esos enormes melones - se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se pone rojo como un tomate - porque me haces decir estas cosas, para mi Inoue es solo una amiga y solo eso, pervertido.

-Es que me la imagino desnuda y... uf, no te cuento más -entonces siente que lo cogen de la cabeza - eh Fresita, que haces, déjame en el suelo, que me sueltes he dicho - grita asustado y moviéndose hacia delante y atrás.

-Te voy a enseñar a no ser un pervertido - abre la puerta de la habitación y baja las escaleras con Kon todavía agarrado por la cabeza, al llegar al primer piso lo tira a las manos de Yuzu.

-Toma, te lo regalo - se lo tira a su hermana.

-Gracias hermano -luego mira a Kon- pero si eres tú, mí querido Postaff.

Ichigo mira a Karin y esta solo se encoge de hombros

-Hermanito, ya te puedes servir, voy a dejarlo en mi habitación-.

-Pues vale, a ver si vuelve ese padre idiota - contestó Karin mientras seguía comiendo.

A medianoche en un bosque a las afueras de Karakura, Bardock estaba sentado delante de una hoguera con un pez enorme haciéndose.

-Mañana intentaré volver a casa de esa mujer, para que me de la ropa y luego seguiré buscándole.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios, así podéis darme vuestra opinión y ver si ha sido mejor que el primero o que se puede mejorar y lo mas importante, saber si os ha gustado.

Me despido de vosotros ¿futuros lectores?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus autores Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia **

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

A medianoche, en la clínica Kurosaki, toda la familia dormía, excepto Ichigo que seguía pensando en el día de mañana.

En otra parte, concretamente en casa de Orihime, esta estaba despierta mirando el techo mientras pensaba en Bardock y en lo que había pasado ese mismo día con el Hollow.

-Pero como no me di cuenta de que se fue volando, si vuelve tendré que pedirle que me enseñe a volar, así podre ayudar a Kurosaki-kun y a los demás contra los Hollows.

En el bosque donde descansa Bardock, este miraba el fuego mientras recordaba a sus cuatro compañeros caídos, durante la emboscada de Dodoria en el planeta Meat, por órdenes de Freezer.

-Maldita sea, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a ese Kannasa y a las visiones, habría conseguido evitar sus muertes, habría salvado Vegetasei y luego hubiera venido aquí a la Tierra y hubiese podido llevarme a mi hijo.

Poco a poco los ojos de Bardock se cierran hasta que se queda completamente dormido.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana el sol empieza a salir, mientras en un descampado, un chico alto, de piel morena, su cabello marrón oscuro le tapa un ojo, va vestido con una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y dos franjas en vertical de color granate, unos pantalones de deporte grises y unos zapatos negros.

- No se si fiarme de esto - comentaba el chico sacándose una capsula del bolsillo, el objeto era pequeño y de color blanco con un botón arriba.

Flashback

Tres días antes de la aparición de la misteriosa energía, Sado Yasutora fue a ver a Kisuke Urahara para pedirle que lo volviese a entrenar.

-Lo lamento, Sado-kun, pero no puedo volver a entrenarte.

-Porque no Urahara-san-.

-Pues porque ahora tienes que aprender a sacarle todo el potencial a tus ataques, además de que no tenemos el Bankai de Abarai-kun-.

- Y no puedes darme algo para entrenar sin provocar destrozos en la calle-.

-Lo cierto es que puedo darte algo, pero... -.

-Cual es el problema?-.

- Muy bien, te lo daré, pero recuerda que es muy peligroso.

Fin flashback

-Entonces Sado aprieta el botón y tira la capsula al suelo, que tras un 'puf' aparece una enorme nave en forma de esfera de color blanco, con el nombre Capsule Corp. tachado y debajo esta dibujado un chibi Urahara con sus pulgares levantados.

-Eso es un poco extraño - pensaba Sado con una gota detrás la cabeza -pero en fin, pulsare el botón y a ver que pasa.

Tras pulsar el botón de la nave y oír un 'bip' se abrió la compuerta y al entrar vio que dentro había mucho espacio y una torre con un ordenador conectado en medio de la nave.

Luego se acerca al PC y empieza a tocar las teclas y en la pantalla sale '5G'.

-Y ahora que - tras decir eso, cae al suelo de golpe - que demonios ha pasado, entonces lo que dijo era cierto entonces según la pantalla, aquí dentro hay una gravedad de 5 veces la Tierra - pero cada vez que intenta volverse a levantar vuelve a golpear el suelo y en acto de valentía, sudor y lagrimas logra levantarse y apagar la maquina - esto es la gravedad aumentada 5 veces, fuera quien fuera el que entrenaba aquí debía ser alguien muy poderoso.

* * *

10:00 AM

Ichigo Kurosaki bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a desayunar cuando...

Buenos días familia - saludo Ichigo cuando una voz conocida el pego una patada en el costado izquierdo.

-Buenos días hijo mío - hablo el culpable del golpe.

-Otra mañana igual - el golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago y luego con un uppercut - déjame en paz, joder.

-Ichigo, mira quien esta aquí - dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-Quien es - luego ve a una chica de cabello corto y negro con un mechón cayéndole por la frente, vestida con un jersey de manga larga rojo con el símbolo de un esqueleto negro tachado con una cruz y unos pantalones color violeta con zapatos blancos - Rukia, que haces aquí.

- Es que no te alegras de ver a tu prima, Ichigo - contesto esta fingiendo tristeza.

-N-no quería decir eso, pero por que has venido-.

-No os puedo visitar o que -.

-Claro que si, pero ven un momento - la agarra de la mano y se la lleva a su habitación, cuando en medio de la subida oye la voz de su padre.

-Hijo, no hagas incesto con tu prima - ambos se ponen rojos, pero Ichigo salta de la escalera y lo aplasta contra el suelo.

-Estas loco, viejo chiflado- luego sube y cierra su habitación por dentro.

-Que haces por aquí, Rukia-.

- Veras- poniendo una pose sexy y haciendo ver que se quita el jersey- no me hagas daño, eh.

-eh, eh que haces - dijo Ichigo poniéndose rojo y tapándose los ojos con la mano, pero mirando entre los dedos.

-No quieres hacer incesto conmigo - contesta la pelinegra con una mirada lujuriosa - para eso me has traído a tu cuarto, o me equivoco?

-Cállate y dime a que has venido-.

-Luego de ponerse seria empieza a hablar, tu también has sentido esa energía, cierto?-.

-Si, pero solo por unos segundos, acaso por allí la habéis notado - pregunto con duda.

-Personalmente yo no, pero si Nii-sama y los demás capitanes.

-Y sabes si es peligrosa-.

-No me ha querido decir nada, pero me ha enviado aquí a Karakura para investigarla-.

-Solo has venido tu?-.

-Por supuesto, además han sido órdenes del capitán comandante.

-Entonces esto es un asunto serio, quieres ir a investigarlo ahora-.

-No, primero quiero ir a desayunar-.

Ichigo cae al suelo mientras esta abre la puerta y se va.

-Condenada enana-.

* * *

Tras varias horas de búsqueda, el equipo conformado por Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki no encontraron ni rastro de la energía ni de quien la desprendía.

-Cuanto hace que estamos buscando - hablo la pelinegra cansada.

-Creo que unas cuantas horas, lo extraño es que ni siquiera Urahara-san lo sepa, por cierto, que hora es.

-Según el Sol, ahora son las 16:00, porque lo preguntas-.

-Porque dentro de una hora es la fiesta de aniversario de Inoue.

- Y me lo dices ahora, pedazo de burro, no tengo ropa preparada ni nada-.

-Pensaba que no te gustaban este tipo de fiestas - le pega un golpe con su Zampakuto- a que viene eso idiota.

-Me encantan y sobretodo si es de alguien que cumple anos, tampoco tengo regalo-.

-Yo tengo un regalo, si quieres diremos que lo hemos comprado entre los dos-.

-Vale, ahora volvamos a tu casa que me tengo que arreglar-.

-Muy bien, vamos allá - ambos desaparecen en un Shumpo.

* * *

Una hora después, en casa de Orihime todos sus amigos y amigas se reunieron para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Muchas felicidades, Orihime - gritaron todos al unísono.

-Por que no le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz - sugirió uno de ellos.

-Si, vamos a hacerlo-.

Tras cantarle la canción y unas cuantas lagrimas, llego el momento de abrir los regalos.

Algunos eran muy buenos, otros no tanto y entonces le toco abrir el que estaba esperando: el de Ichigo.

-A ver tú regalo Kurosaki-kun-.

-La verdad es que lo compramos entre Rukia y yo, pero espero que te guste.

-Seguro que me encanta - dijo con un poco de tristeza, aunque nadie lo noto.

Cuando abrió el regalo vio que era una preciosa hada de cristal que sujetaba una lanza.

-Es muy bonito, gracias Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san-.

-No hay de que - dijeron ambos.

Después de la fiesta, solo quedaron sus compañeros de aventuras: Ichigo, Rukia, Sado y Uryu Ishida, cuando de repente algien abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-Bardock-san, ¿eres tú? - dijo sorprendida la peli naranja.

-¿Notas esa energía? - le susurro Rukia a Ichigo.

-Sera la que buscábamos?

-Dame mi ropa, ahora-.

-De que ropa me hablas-.

-Hablo de la armadura, las botas y el explorador-.

-Cuando te encontré, solo ibas vestido así-.

-Si no la tienes tu, donde diablos esta, habla!-.

-Eh, tranquilo tío, ya te ha dicho que no sabe nada, ahora lárgate – le agarra el brazo - como te llames – amenazó Ichigo a Bardock.

-No me hables, debilucho - le pega un puñetazo al estómago haciendo escupir al peli naranja, para luego cogerle del cabello y pegarle un rodillazo en la cara haciéndole sangrar.

-Ichigo/Kurosaki-kun – gritaron ambas chicas con preocupación e intentando acercarse a este, pero Sado las para extendiendo su brazo.

-Quien eres y que haces en casa de Orihime-.

-Lo que yo haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia, escoria de cuatro ojos-.

-Acaso quieres pelea-.

-Estaría encantado, pero no lucho contra debiluchos.

-Que me has llamado-.

-Lo que has oído, imbécil-.

-Dejad de pelearos, por favor - hablo Orihime con tristeza.

-Discúlpame-.

-No esperes disculpas por parte mía-.

-Antes de hacer nada de lo que preocuparnos, dinos quien eres y porque has venido aquí-.

-No tengo que darle explicaciones a alguien tan débil como tu-.

-Díselo Bardock-san, Kuchiki-san te puede ayudar-.

-Esa enana, ayudarme, JAJAJA-.

-Si, yo puedo ayudarte, solo si me acompañas a Soul Society.

-R-Rukia, no confíes en el - decía Ichigo desde el suelo, sangrando de la nariz y un hilillo de sangre por la boca.

-Ya lo se, pero el Capitán Comandante le pidió a Nii-sama que me dijera que si encontraba a quien pertenecía esa energía, tenia que llevarle a la Sociedad.

-Hmpf, y por que tendría que seguirte a ti-.

-Porque así encontrarías las respuestas a tus preguntas- hablo Sado.

-Según tu, si voy con ella, ¿sabré donde esta Kakarotto? - pregunto intrigado el peli negro.

-Supongo que si, pero quien es ese tal Kakarotto-.

-Mi hijo, que fue enviado a la Tierra para conquistarla-.

Después de esa revelación, todos quedan shockeados al descubrir que alguien intento conquistar el planeta.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hasta aquí el 3r capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y espero ver vuestras criticas, sean buenas o malas y si quereis tambien podeis comentar que se puede mejorar e incluso decir si os ha gustado

Hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Zero Lynx por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus autores Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia. **

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

-Que quieres decir con eso de que fue enviado para conquistar la Tierra.

-Lo que has oído, fue enviado aquí pero parece que no la conquisto y quiero saber porque.

-Por eso mismo tienes que venir conmigo, para poder saberlo-.

-Entonces te hare caso y te voy a seguir, pero no porque lo hayas dicho tu-.

-Entonces mañana iremos a la tienda de Urahara y desde ahí viajaremos a la Soul Society - explico Rukia.

-Muy bien, pues volvamos a nuestras casas y nos encontraremos en la tienda, estáis de acuerdo - dijo Ichigo y todos asintieron.

-Pero a que hora tenemos que estar ahí - pregunto Orihime.

-Que os parece si nos encontramos a las 12:00 AM - dijo Uryu

-Estáis todos de acuerdo- pregunto Rukia

-SIII- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Adiós a todos chicos - dijo mientras se estaban yendo

-Hasta mañana - se despidieron todos los demás.

Pero Ichigo antes de irse, quiso hablar con Orihime.

-Inoue ten mucho cuidado con ese tipo-.

-Que quieres decir Kurosaki-kun-.

-He notado su Reiatsu y del lugar de donde viene era alguien bastante peligroso-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero en estos meses he entrenado bastante y creo que podría protegerme, pero como ya te he dicho, gracias por tu preocupación.

-Eres mi amiga y me preocupo, pero ten cuidado-.

-Tendré mucho cuidado, Kurosaki-kun - dijo Orihime haciendo el saludo militar.

-Pues me voy, adiós Inoue.

-Adiós-.

_Cuando Ichigo salió de casa de Orihime, vio a Rukia que lo estaba esperando._

-¿Ya se lo has dicho?-.

-Si, le he dicho que tenga mucho cuidado con ese tipo-.

-No sabemos que podría hacerle-.

-Cambiando de tema, donde vas a dormir-.

-Me iré a dormir a la tienda de Urahara y así me comunicaré con Nii-sama y le contaré que ya lo hemos encontrado.

-Entendido, mañana nos vemos, adiós-.

-Adiós Ichigo-.

Momentos tras la marcha del peli naranja, Bardock y Orihime tuvieron una conversación.

-¡Mujer, me vas a dar ropa o que! - pidió/grito Bardock - me estas escuchando.

-Que pasa, decías algo-.

-Si, que si me vas a dar ropa-.

-Claro, todavía tengo ropa de mi hermano, espero que te sirva-.

-Todavía... Donde esta tu hermano - pregunto Bardock intrigado.

-Muerto, fue atropellado por un coche cuando yo tenia 9 anos - contesto Orihime con tristeza en su voz y en su mirada-.

-Eso quiere decir que vives sola-.

-Si, pero no hablemos de ello, por favor-.

-Como tu quieras, otra cosa, cuanto hace que estas enamorada de ese tipo-.

-Q...que di...dices yo n...no estoy enamorada de K...kurosaki-kun, porque dices eso - dijo Orihime con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-Lo he visto desde el momento en que le he dado una paliza-.

-¿Tanto se nota?-.

-Si-.

-Ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, cuéntame algo sobre ti, has estado casado con alguien o tienes más hijos.

-Tuve una compañera con la que tuve dos hijos, uno era Kakarotto y el otro se llamaba Raditz, pero a ese bastardo ya no lo considero hijo.

-¿Y eso porque?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia, mujer, ahora dame la ropa-.

-Muy bien, como quieras - se acerca al armario y saca una camisa negra de manga corta con botones blancos y unos pantalones de deporte negros con una barra de color blanco en vertical que va de la cintura hasta el final del pantalón en ambos lados.

-¿Y las botas?-.

-Dentro de casa tienes que ir sin zapatos, mañana cuando nos vayamos te los daré.

-Lo que tú digas - se tumba en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza - y no molestes.

-No estarías mejor en una cama-.

-No, cállate y déjame en paz-.

-Buenas noches, Bardock-san-.

-Adiós-.

**En la tienda de Urahara**

-...Y eso es todo nii-sama - hablaba Rukia con su hermano.

-¿Vais a volver mañana? - contesto este con una mirada penetrante.

-Que pasa, ¿ocurre algo?-.

-No, cuando lleguéis avísame y le vendré a buscar para presentarle ante el Capitán Comandante-.

-Por lo que he podido ver, es un tipo muy cabezón y desprende un Reiatsu muy especial-.

-Como es ese tipo, como es su cabello – peguntó Byakuya intrigado.

-Porque quieres... -.

-¡DIMELO!- contesto gritando el peli negro, algo extraño viniendo de el.

-Ocurre algo nii-sama-

-Solo dime como es-.

-Bueno, pues su cabello es de color negro y alborotado, del que además destacan siete puntas-.

-Cual es su nombre - pregunto nervioso.

-Se llama Bardock-.

-Entonces me he confundido, pues no se llama igual que "el", aun así no puedo confiarme - pensaba Byakuya.

-¿De que estas preocupado?-.

-De nada que te importe ahora mismo - apaga la pantalla.

-En que estaría pensando nii-sama- pensaba preocupada Rukia desconectando y estirándose en el futón.

_Clínica Kurosaki_

-Espero que a Inoue no le haya ocurrido nada, se que se ha hecho fuerte, pero con ese tipo por ahí, no me fio ni un pelo - pensaba Ichigo antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

_Soul Society, dentro de la sala del Comandante._

-... Y eso es todo lo que me ha contado Rukia, Capitán Comandante - le dijo Byakuya a Yamamoto Genryusai.

-Sabe algo sobre lo otro - hablo este, el Comandante es un hombre mayor calvo pero con una enorme barba y que va vestido con un haori negro y la capa blanca con el símbolo de la primera división - de ninguna forma dejes que lo descubra.

-Como usted ordene - dijo Byakuya y salió fuera de la habitación - estoy seguro de que pronto empezaran los problemas.

Al día siguiente en casa de Orihime.

-Bardock-san, que es eso que tienes enganchado detrás de ti - gritaba la peli naranja al ver una cola.

-Es mi cola, tan extraño parece - contesto Bardock con simpleza.

-Pero los humanos no tenemos cola-.

-Yo no soy de la Tierra, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas mujer?-.

-Pero aunque seas de otro planeta, no me digas que vivías en un lugar lleno de monos- hablaba sin sentido Orihime.

-Los Saiyans nos transformamos en Oozarus los días de luna llena.

-Que es un Oozaru y que es un Saiyan - mira el reloj de la pared- que tarde es, vámonos ya que los demás seguro que nos están esperando.

_-Continuara..._

Hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y también confío en que me deis vuestra opinion, si creeis que hay algo que mejorar y dejar reviews para saber si os ha gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review en el capitulo anterior._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus autores Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

A las 12:00 AM en la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia, Sado y Uryu estaban esperando la llegada de Orihime y Bardock.

-Porque llegará tan tarde, es en punto y todavía no viene - se quejaba Ichigo dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki, que seguro que viene - decía Uryu intentando calmar al shinigami substituto.

A los pocos segundos a lo lejos, llegaban los dos que faltaban.

-Lo ves Ichigo, ya vienen - dijo Sado mirando al chico, que estaba impaciente.

-Llegas tarde Inoue - grito Ichigo a Orihime que venia con Bardock detrás.

-Perdooooón - gritaba y saludaba la peli naranja con la mano alzada.

-No grites mujer - hablo el Saiyan, quejándose de los gritos de la chica.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Kurosaki-kun, y a los demás también os pido perdón, ¿entramos?-.

-Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, ya estamos aquí- llamo Ichigo al dueño de la tienda.

-Muy bien pues entrad y... - al ver a Bardock queda callado- Yoruichi, puedes venir un momento, por favor-.

-Claro, ahora vengo, que pasa... No puede ser, eres tu, Goku? - pregunto sorprendido el gato al igual que Bardock.

-TU, que clase de magia es esa, un gato que habla.

-Que dices, no es magia-.

-A mi no me engañas, eso es brujería, además como va a hablar, si es un animal - mira al gato negro- ha dicho Goku, quien diablos es ese, yo me llamo Bardock.

-Pero hace tiempo que desapareció como es eso posible-.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo - hablo Uryu sorprendido por ver a ambos con la cara pálida- quien diablos es ese tal Goku del que hablas.

-No sabéis nada sobre el- dijo Urahara tras el shock inicial.

-No - respondieron los cinco al unísono.

-Antes de llevaros a Bardock a Soul Society, debéis conocer la historia del Guerrero Legendario Son Goku- dijo Yoruichi.

-Y a nosotros que nos importa esta historia - respondió Ichigo con enfado.

-Os lo debemos contar quieras o no, ya que cuando lleguéis ahí no os sorprendáis con lo que pueda ocurrir-.

-Tan especial era ese tal Son Goku - dijo Sado.

-Si, para la gente que vive en el Rukongai, es considerado un héroe-.

-¿Y por eso era especial? - pregunto Ichigo con burla.

-No sabes nada, imbécil - contesto Yoruichi sorprendiendo a los presentes - entonces os voy a contar lo que se sobre la historia de los Guerreros Z -.

Yoruichi POV

Hace muchos años, esos guerreros defendieron la Tierra de muchos enemigos, androides e incluso conquistadores del espacio pero entonces por culpa de un mago llamado Babidi apareció un monstruo al que nombraban Majin Buu, un animal sin sentimientos que destruyo la Tierra, y al cual Goku y sus aliados consiguieron exterminarlo.

Cinco años después de su victoria apareció ante ellos Bills el Dios de la Destrucción, que buscaba al llamado Super Saiyan God para luchar contra el, finalmente apareció y se enfrentaron en un gran combate, perdiendo el Dios Saiyan que resulto ser Goku.

Por suerte varios siglos después Son Goku venció a Bills, lo que hizo que se hicieran amigos y luego se fuera.

Tras la muerte por edad y por enfermedades todos se reunieron en el Otro Mundo consiguiendo conservar su cuerpo, debido a que habían salvado varias veces la Tierra, en el Otro Mundo mandaban otros dioses llamados Kaiosama, tras un tiempo toda buena persona que había muerto conservaba su cuerpo, lo supuso crear el Rukongai y el Seiretei donde los nobles Kaiosama vivían.

En cualquier caso, los muertos supieron todo sobre Goku y sus aliados, por lo que fueron considerados héroes.

Fin Yoruichi POV

-Un momento, has dicho Bills cierto - pregunto Bardock con un poco de miedo.

-Si, he dicho Bills, ¿porque?-.

-Que te pasa, lo conocías? - pregunto Orihime.

-No lo conocía, pero la leyenda decía que era un Dios que destruía planetas, incluso creo que vino una vez a mi planeta.

-No entiendo, si destruía planetas, porque visito el tuyo-.

-No lo se, pero si el tal Goku lo venció, ahora que esta muerto, yo Bardock me podría convertir en un nuevo Dios de destrucción-.

-Tu reiatsu no es ni una cuarta parte comparada a la que tenían ambos guerreros, a parte, jamas te podrias comparar a Son Goku.

-Tu solo eres un animal y no sabes nada -dijo Bardock con tono orgulloso - pero los Saiyans nos volvemos más fuertes tras una derrota y también cuando estamos a las puertas de la muerte.

-Has dicho que eras un Saiyan, pero el lugar de donde venían estos fue destruido por un meteorito - comento Urahara.

-Y una mierda por un meteorito, el planeta fue destruido por Freezer y además... - dijo Bardock antes de darse cuenta y entonces en un susurro declaro algo que impacto a todos los presentes- yo tendría que estar muerto.

-Que dices, si estas aquí como vas a estar muerto - comento Rukia antes de ser interrumpida.

-Cállate, yo tenía que estar muerto, fui el primer golpeado por el ataque de Freezer y entonces... porque no puedo recordadr nada-.

-¿Estas diciendo, que eres un fantasma?-.

-No, estoy vivo pero… ¿porque? - pensaba Bardock cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la peli negra.

-Por eso te dije que vinieras conmigo-.

Mientras ellos seguían conversando, Urahara se levanto y se fue a otra habitación, -esta ya abierto Tessai-

-Todavía no - dijo Tessai, un hombre mas alto que Kisuke, que vestia una camisa blanca con unos tirantes color marrón, unos jeans negros e iba descalzo. - falta poco.

-Muy bien-.

10 minutos más tarde

-Por fin he terminado-.

-Vale - contesto Urahara dirigiéndose a la habitación de los chicos - ya podréis iros-.

-Muchas gracias, levantaos que nos vamos-.

Entonces se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación.

-Y aquí lo tenéis, de esta forma no habréis de pasar por el limpia almas.

Al entrar vieron un enorme portal redondo de color blanco y en el medio tenia una enorme puerta de color gris que al pulsar un botón, apareció una luz blanca y brillante-.

-Adelante muchachos-.

Primero entro Rukia, seguida por Sado, Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime, Bardock y finalmente Yoruichi-

-Tu también vienes gato - dijo el Saiyan burlándose del animal.

-Cállate estúpido-.

-Calmaos todos que ya llegamos - dijo Rukia viendo una salida.

Pero al salir empezaron a caer, debido a que el portal se había abierto a 300 metros del suelo.

-Malditoooooo - gritaban todos mientras caían, excepto Bardock que flotaba y logro coger la mano de Orihime y también Yoruichi que se aguanto al hombro del peli negro, gracias a eso los tres no se hicieron daño.

-Ya nos podrías haber ayudado a nosotros también - le grito Rukia a Bardock.

-A mí que me cuentas mujer-.

-Bah, da igual, en cualquier caso hemos llegado-.

Al levantar la vista, el Saiyan vio que era un lugar enorme con una gran torre blanca, también habían varios edificios y una enorme colina.

-Esto es la Soul Society - dijo Orihime -¿te gusta?-.

En realidad me importa una mierda, solo quiero hablar con ese hombre - mira a Rukia- enana donde esta el comandante del que hablabas tanto.

-Mi nii-sama vendrá a buscarnos y nos llevara ante el-.

-Sabes que, me da igual, sí no me lo quieres decir, lo buscare con mis propios métodos-.

Dicho y hecho el Saiyan Bardock se marcha volando, cuando de repente recibe un golpe que lo manda contra unas ruinas.

-Quien ha sido, muéstrate!-.

-Adonde te crees que vas-.

-Muestra tu cara, ¡bastardo!

Ante ellos apareció el capitán de la sexta división, Byakuya Kuchiki acompañado de teniente Renji Abarai.

-Nii-sama/Byakuya - dijeron Rukia y los demás a la vez.

-Adonde crees que ibas-.

-No es asunto tuyo-.

-Si estas en Soul Society si es asunto mío - se lanza hacia Bardock poniéndose detrás de él, para colocarle la Zampakuto en el cuello - ahora ven conmigo - dijo con tono frio.

-Jamás - le pega un codazo en el estomago y le agarra del brazo y tras un forcejeo le golpea la mano haciendo caer la espada para luego alejar a Byakuya.

-Sin tu arma, no es tan valiente verdad - se lanza a por el shinigami para atacarle con la zampakuto, pero este aprovecha para hacer un kido.

-Hado #33: Sokatsui - una esfera de rayos gruesos de color azul es lanzada hacia el Saiyano, que para el ataque con el arma de Byakuya.

-No creas que me has ganado - decía Bardock mientras era arrastrado lentamente por el ataque.

-Eres resistente chico, pero nada se compara a mi velocidad - acto seguido el shinigami desaparece a ojos del Saiyano y el roba la zampakuto.

-Muere - dijo Byakuya intentando atacar a Bardock por la espalda pero ese logra girarse y agarrar la hoja de la espada con sus manos desnudas.

-Es todo lo que saber, perdedor-.

-Ya has perdido - florece, Senbonzakura, entonces la zampakuto del shinigami se deshace delante de la cara del guerrero en mas de mil pétalos de flor de cerezo que rodean al Saiyano y en ese momento cae al suelo de rodillas.

-Mierda, ahora no puedes hacerme esto - se decía Bardock mientras se cogía de la cabeza.

_En la cabeza de Bardock aparece un escena donde se puede ver la silueta de un cuerpo completo, la silueta es de un hombre calvo, con una armadura y una capa, por debajo de su espalda tiene una cola larga y lleva puestos unos bóxers que son tapados por una falda que forma parte de la armadura y con unas botas puestas._

_En otra escena aparece la misma persona agarrando a otro personaje por el cuello estrangulándolo y atravesándolo en medio del pecho con su brazo._

Entonces en su mente hay una explosión y antes de caer al suelo desmayado, oye la voz de Orihime que le llama.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y tambien espero vuestros review y vuestras opiniones.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo dedicado a _Mr. Conde de Urano_ por su review del capitulo anterior y a _Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki_ por añadirlo a sus favoritos.

* * *

Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus autores Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

Tras oír la voz de Orihime, Bardock reaccionó y con un grito expulsó las flores de la Zampakuto del shinigami que le rodeaban.

-Imposible - dijo Byakuya al ver su ataque siendo evitado.

-Puedes hacer todos los trucos que quieras, pero jamás ganarás a un saiyan de esta forma - se lanza a por el capitán de la sexta división-

-¿Has dicho que eres un saiyan? – preguntó Byakuya sorprendido por la revelación - pero si...

-Antes de poder terminar de hablar recibe un puñetazo en la quijada que lo manda volar unos metros, para luego recomponerse y lograr evitar otro golpe, parándolo con su mano izquierda, entonces empiezan una pelea de taijutsu en medio del aire, hasta que el shinigami esquiva un golpe de Bardock y le pega una patada en la espalda.

-Rukia, no sabia que tu hermano supiera luchar de esa forma - dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-Lo cierto es que yo tampoco, es la primera vez que le veo luchar sin zampakuto - ambos fueron interrumpidos por un grito del teniente de la sexta división.

-Ruge: Zabimaru - la zampakuto de Renji se estiró y se dirigió hacia Bardock, que esquivó el ataque pero por distraerse, Byakuya guardo su espada en la funda y usando esa peligrosa arma combinado con un shumpo, golpeo la nuca del Saiyano con toda su fuerza, dejándolo KO en el suelo.

-¿Por que te has metido en mi combate, Abarai? - dijo Byakuya mirándolo con enfado y un tono asesino.

-C-creí que necesitaba mi ayuda capitán -contestó mirando a su capitán.

-Si no te lo ordeno, tú no te metas en un combate mío-.

-Si, capitán-.

-Ahora si me disculpáis me llevaré a vuestro amigo-.

-A donde te lo quieres llevar, Byakuya-san – pregunto Orihime.

-A ti no te importa - se agacha cogiendo el cuerpo de Bardock- Renji, vámonos-.

-Si capitán-.

Ambos shinigami se fueron con un shumpo llevándose el cuerpo KO del saiyan.

-A donde crees que lo han llevado, Kuchiki-san-.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero pienso que se lo habrá llevado al capitán comandante-.

A varios kilómetros del grupo, Renji y Byakuya se dirigían al hospital con Bardock agarrado por la cintura.

-Por que demonios tenemos que llevarlo nosotros, acaso no podía dejarlo con ellos-.

-No - fue la respuesta tajante del capitán Kuchiki.

_En el hospital_

-Aquí lo traigo, comandante - mira a Yamamoto y luego a Renji - tú ya puedes irte.

-Como usted mande capitán - desaparece en un shumpo.

-Te ha costado traerle, ¿cierto?-.

-Si, pero esta seguro de querer hacerlo-.

-Por supuesto, además de que ya he avisado a la capitana Unohana-.

A los pocos segundos, entro una mujer con el vestido de capitán, su cabello es largo y negro, con unas trenzas enormes que llegaban cruzadas entre ellas hasta su pecho y una mirada tranquila y serena.

-¿Para que me ha llamado, comandante?-.

-Básicamente te he llamado porque quiero que le quites un poco de sangre y la compares con las demás que tenemos-.

-Muy bien, ahora serian tan amables de salir de aquí, por favor-.

-Tengo otras cosas que atender - Byakuya desaparece en un shumpo, mientras Yamamoto sale por la puerta, entonces Unohana coge una jeringuilla y le pincha el brazo para quitarle un poco de sangre al guerrero.

-Detrás de Unohana se encontraba su teniente Isane Kotetsu-.

-Isane, querida, podrías traer el resto de botes, por favor.

-Si, señora - se va y a los pocos minutos vuelve - aquí lo tiene, capitana.

-Gracias... por cierto, dentro de 10 minutos quiero que vayas a buscar al capitán comandante y lo traigas aquí-.

-Como ordene - sale de la puerta y la cierra - para que querría esos botes - se preguntaba Isane mientras se iba yendo.

En la sala de la segunda división, había una mujer de mediana estatura y cabello corto, que vestia el traje de capitán y discutía con un hombre más grande y redondo que ella, que vestia un traje de shinigami con un pañuelo de color morado.

-He dicho que salgo un momento - decía la mujer.

-No puede salir, acaso no ha notado lo peligrosa que era esa energía-.

-Escúchame bien Omaeda, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer y además... - ve a un gato negro entrar por la puerta - ahora déjame en paz, tengo algo que hacer, se va por la puerta siguiendo al animal.

Tras irse de la habitación, en lo alto del lugar había la sombra de un hombre sentado en una viga, con la pierna izquierda encima de la derecha y con el pulgar y el índice cogiéndose el mentón.

-Estas harto de esa zorra, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-.

-Ahora mismo no te importa, pero porque te dejas mandar por ella.

-Supongo que sabrás que es mi capitana, ¿no?

-Te crees gracioso, gordo - le dispara un rayo desde su dedo que Omaeda evita de milagro.

-No oses burlarte de mí, yo soy solo un conocido-.

-A mi no me engañas, tu eres uno de esos guerreros tan especiales de los que hablaban hace tiempo.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-.

-No te importa, ahora dime que haces aquí-.

-He venido a hacer un trato contigo-.

-Un trato, que clase de trato-.

-Ayúdame a conquistar Soul Society y quizás te deje ser el capitán de esta división-.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero jamás traicionaría este lugar y tampoco a mi capitana, aunque me trate mal-.

-¿Es tu respuesta final?-.

-Si, es mi respuesta final-.

-Entonces no me dejas opción - sin tener tiempo a girarse, el hombre misterioso aparece detrás de Omaeda - no te culpo, pero no puedo dejar que cuentes nada - lo coge del hombro y lo gira poniéndolo cara a cara y sacándole la lengua, para luego coger un cuchillo y cortársela - lo empuja contra una pared mientras la lengua sigue sangrando- no te atrevas a hablar con Soi Fon ni con nadie sobre esta conversación, porque si no, te mataré a ti y a tu familia - Omaeda lo observa asustado, mirando unos ojos fríos como el hielo - avisado quedas.

_Momentos antes con el grupo de Ichigo_

-Adonde creéis que se lo habrán llevado – dijo Orihime.

-La verdad es que ni lo se, ni me importa - contesto Ichigo.

-Porque lo odias, Kurosaki- dijo Ishida

-Yo no le odio, pero hay algo en el que no me gusta nada-.

-No será que tienes celos, ¿verdad? - interrumpió Rukia al peli naranja.

-Celos, yo, a que viene esa tontería-.

-Hombre, has visto que Bardock se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Inoue y tú no-.

-¿Y a mí que? -.

-Yo no digo nada, pero creo que a Ichigo le gusta Inoue-.

-Cállate estúpida - contestó Ichigo con ganas de matar a la pequeña Kuchiki.

-A Ichigo le gusta Inoue, a Ichigo le gusta Inoue - iba canturreando Rukia, mientras el peli naranja la perseguía, mientras eso ocurría Ishida se acerco a Orihime.

-¿Te pasa algo?-.

La pobre chica estaba con la cara pálida y en shock.

-Oye, oye - hablaba Ishida intentando despertar a Orihime, luego se gira mirando a Sado y Yoruichi que lo veían todo con una gota detrás de la cabeza- ha quedado en shock y no se mueve.

-Bah, me voy de aquí.

-A donde vas, Yoruichi-san - dijo Sado

-Voy a hacer una visita a un conocido, si queréis, nos reuniremos en una hora en el hospital y veremos si Bardock se encuentra allí.

-Muy bien, luego se lo diré-.

-Puedo confiar en ti - desaparece y empieza a correr por toda la Soul Society para llegar al lugar - ya estoy aquí-.

El lugar era una pequeña casa de madera con una puerta de hierro, que tocando un botón, se abría revelando un lugar enorme y al entrar dentro vio a Omaeda discutiendo con Soi Fon sobre algo, quien al ver a gato negro aparta a su teniente y se va por la puerta siguiendo a Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi-sama, ¿que hace usted aquí?-.

-Te dije que no añadieras el sufijo -sama.

-Perdone, pero que hace usted en este lugar-.

-Supongo que también lo has notado, ¿me equivoco?-.

-No, también lo he sentido, pero luego ha desaparecido-.

-Si, es porque se ha enfrentado a Byakuya y este se lo ha llevado-.

-Como dice, pero estará vivo al menos, ¿no?-.

-Creo que si, pero... - antes de continuar aparece una mariposa de color negro que empieza a hablar.

-Esto es un aviso para los Capitanes y los Tenientes, esto es solo un mensaje: en diez minutos quiero que todos los capitanes y tenientes se reúnan en el cuartel general de la primera división.

-¿Usted sabe de que puede ser?-.

-Me hago una idea, en cualquier caso, tienes que ir-.

-No se preocupe, si quiere luego se lo explico-.

-No hace falta, entonces me voy, adiós alumna- desaparece delante de Soi Fon.

-Omaeda, vámonos, que el capitán comandante nos llama- desaparece en un shumpo, desde dentro Omaeda también se va.

* * *

_Continuará._

**Hasta aquí el 5ºcapitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros review y vuestras opiniones.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior, a Gohanmisticssj y .165 por añadirlo a sus favoritos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a sus autores Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia.

Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

En un lugar vacio y sin nada, Bardock estaba rodeado de oscuridad, que luego desaparece para dar lugar a un bosque lleno de arboles frondosos de mas de dos kilómetros de largo donde no puede entrar la luz del sol y en medio estaba Bardock, quien sin poder ver nada, oye una conversación.

-Oye Goku, ¿tú crees que estamos preparados?-.

-¿A que te refieres, Krilin?-

-Hablo del torneo de artes marciales en el que participaremos, se que el maestro Roshi nos ha entrenado pero...-

-No te desanimes Krilin, ambos somos fuertes y podremos ganar fácilmente, confía en mí-.

-Tienes razón Goku, participaremos y nos veremos en la final - le ofrece la mano y este se la estrecha-.

-Os creéis muy fuertes, mocosos.

-Quien eres, muéstrate - dijo Goku seriamente.

-No hace falta, tan solo sois unos críos-.

-Unos críos que te darán una paliza - replico Krilin - da la cara.

-Muy bien - la voz se empezó a acercar poco a poco, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la voz, al verse a si mismo en un niño de doce anos - ¿Ka-kakarotto?.

-¿Que es un Kakarotto? ¿acaso se come?-.

-No seas tonto, Goku-.

-Entonces que es un Kakarotto, eh Krilin-.

-P-pues no lo sé, pero seguro que no es comida-.

-Callaos los dos - gritó Bardock enfadado.

-Goku, ¿no se parece un poco a ti?

-Ahora que lo dices... -.

Los dos vestían un dogi de color rojo y vestían unos zapatos chinos de color azul.

-Decís que sois fuertes, pero yo no lo creo-.

-No lo crees, pues te lo demostraremos - dijo Goku - adelante Krilin.

-Si- ambos se lanzan a por Bardock, quien da un salto hacia el cielo.

-No sois lo suficientemente rápidos.

-Ahora verás - los dos chicos empiezan a correr en direcciones opuestas, mientras el adulto les lanza esferas amarillas de ki que los dos esquivan con dificultad.

-Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer, no me hagáis reír-.

-Quien ríe ultimo, ríe mejor - dijo Krilin mientras él y Goku empiezan a correr por los arboles.

Entonces Bardock carga dos esferas azules y las lanza contra los arboles partiéndolos por la mitad, pero mientras Goku sigue corriendo, Krilin se deja caer al suelo.

-Por que sigues corriendo, enano-.

Cuando Goku ya está por encima de Bardock, salta en picado hasta el peli-negro, intentándole dar un golpe que logra parar con sus manos.

-¿Esto es lo único que puedes hacer?, eres patético.

-No, yo lo llamaría distracción-.

-!¿Como?!

Mientras Bardock se distraía con Goku, Krilin había llegado al suelo, para luego saltar hacia el adulto, dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla, para finalmente volver a caer de pie en el suelo.

-Goku, es hora de acabar con este combate-.

-Vamos allá, Krilin - ambos chicos colocan sus brazos hacia un costado mientras cargan una pequeña esfera azul.

KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA - ambos lanzan su ataque que se combina en uno solo.

-Con esto no basta - la mano de Bardock empieza a brillar - Onda de poder total - moviendo su brazo hacia adelante su ataque choca con el kamehameha, mientras que ninguno de los tres quiere ceder.

-¿Porque no os rendís?, esto ya lo tengo ganado-.

-Jamás huyo de un combate, además de que aun no te hemos mostrado todo nuestro poder - mira a Krilin - mostrémosle lo que hemos aprendido del maestro Roshi.

-Estoy preparado - los dos aumentan su energía logrando ganar un poco de terreno, pero Bardock también aumenta su ki y de la fuerza ambos ataques acaban explotando, creando una onda expansiva que aleja a los tres guerreros mientras destrozan varios arboles, recuperándose en un momento.

-Esto es vuestro máximo, enanos-.

-¿Piensas que estamos vencidos? , ahora veras - Goku empieza a correr hacia Bardock, al poco rato le sigue Krilin.

-No tan rápido - se lanza volando a por ellos con el puño hacia delante y Goku lo imita, lo que hace que choquen sus puños.

-Piedra-.

-¿Que dices?, eres patético-.

-Tijera - con la mano libre le mete los dedos en los ojos

-¡Cabrón!-.

-Papel - luego con su puño empuja el de Bardock, abre la mano y con la palma, le golpea el pecho dejándole sin respiración unos momentos.

Mientras eso ocurría, Krilin pasa por el lado de su amigo, da un salto y le pega un derechazo, haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre y entonces dan un salto hacia atrás.

-Os voy a destruir criajos - dijo Bardock con una vena palpitando en la cabeza y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

-Acabemos con esto - los jóvenes corren tan rápido que Bardock no tiene tiempo a reaccionar y recibe un puñetazo de ambos en la boca del estomago.

-Malditos críos – pensaba Bardock mientras se dolía del estómago.

-Es hora de terminar – dijeron Goku y Krilin mientras volvían a preparar su ataque.

-No tan rápido – contestó Bardock agarrando la cara de los muchachos - ahora vais a saber lo que es el dolor - sale volando mientras aprovecha para hacerlos chocar con los arboles y los lanza haciendo que continuen destruyendo no solo arboles sino tambien rocas - es hora de acabar.

Bardock empieza a cargar todo su ki en su mano, pero en ese instante el bosque desaparece.

-Que pasa ahora - se preguntaba el Saiyan adulto, mientras que por extranas razones su cuerpo empieza a cambiar, su corto cabello el empieza a crecer hasta el final de la espalda, donde aparecen unas cuantas extensiones rubias, las pestanas el crecen unos dos centimetros, un piercing sale encima de sus labios, los pechos le crecen y unos aros de diez centimetros le aparecen en sus orejas, su ropa se cambia por una camisa blanca de tirantes con un gran escote, una chaqueta vaquera azul igual que sus pantalones, unos zapatos negros con tacones para finalmente camabiarle la voz.

-¿Que me esta pasando? - se preguntaba "Bardock" - aparece un espejo enorme - porque hablo asi, pero al verse quedo blanco como una hoja de papel.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-.

* * *

En una cama tumbado estaba Bardock, quien se levantó empapado en sudor.

-Joder, que era eso... Un momento - se levanta la sabana - buff.

-Que te ocurre, Bardock-san - pregunto Orihime preocupada.

-No me ocurre nada que te importe, lo que quiero saber es donde estoy y porque estas aquí - pregunto Bardock.

-Eh, cuidado con decirle eso a Inoue - amenazó Ichigo.

-Tu cállate idiota-.

-Quieres pelea-.

-Parad los dos ahora - dijo el gato negro enfadado - estás en el hospital.

-Un gato enfadado a mi no da ordenes-.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, al menos yo nunca no he perdido contra Byakuya - comentó Yoruichi

-Ese desgraciado me pillo desprevenido, pero la próxima vez, juro que lo voy a matar-.

-Pero eso será en otro momento, ahora coge tu ropa y ven conmigo - dijo Rukia que acababa de llegar y llevaba una bolsa de color rojiblanco - ábrela y dentro hay algo que era tuyo.

-¿Algo mío? - al abrir la bolsa encontró su ropa de saiyano - fuera todos que me la pongo.

Todos salieron y a los diez minutos salió de la habitación vestido con su armadura, las botas, unas muñequeras rojas y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza.

-Tu, donde esta mi dispositivo-.

-No hay dispositivo-.

-Entonces como encontraré a mis enemigos-.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, muy pronto aprenderás a detectar a tus rivales sin necesidad de objetos.

-Si tú lo dices-.

_Continuará…_

**Hasta aquí el 7ºcapitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros review y vuestras opiniones.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Ocnarf por sus review del capitulo anterior y a ShadingWolf49 por añadirlo a sus favoritos

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Mientras Bardock estaba en el hospital, los capitanes y tenientes están reunidos en el salón de reuniones.

- Porque nos han llamado, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí con vosotros-.

-Tranquilízate Kurotsuchi-.

-Me tranquilizare cuando yo quiera, Kuchiki-.

-Calmaos los dos, por favor - interrumpió Unohana con una mirada serena pero que desprendía terror.

-Lo que tú digas - contestaron ambos, quienes bufaron molestos.

-Me alegro que hayáis venido todos, capitanes y tenientes - hablo Genryusai desde lo alto de un palco.

-Porque nos ha vuelto a reunir esta vez, capitán Yamamoto - pregunto Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-Os he reunido para hablar sobre la energía que detectamos en la Tierra.

-Se refiere al Ki, ¿verdad? - dijo Komamura.

-Prometimos que jamás volveríamos a hablar de ello - replico Nanao.

-Es cierto que lo prometimos Nanao-chan, pero ha llegado el día de volver a hablarlo - dijo Kyoraku - ¿verdad abuelo?

-Correcto - contestó Genryusai - gracias al capitán Kuchiki, logramos traerle al hospital, asi que decidimos hacerle un análisis de sangre, y lo que se descubrió me dejo descolocado.

-¿Que descubristeis?, capitana Unohana pregunto Ukitake.

-Quiere que se lo diga? - mira a Yamamoto y este asiente con la cabeza - muy bien, pues descubrimos que ese hombre es en realidad el padre de Son Goku.

Todos quedan sorprendidos.

-Eso es mentira, además de imposible - hablo Soi Fon enfadada - no se si lo recordáis, pero Goku ya no esta en este lugar, desapareció después de sus amigos.

-Pues siento decirlo, pero es la verdad o acaso dudas de mi o de Unohana - contesto Genryusai-.

-Por supuesto que no capitán comandante - dijo Soi Fon con seriedad - pero como va a ser su padre.

-¿Y ahora donde esta? - pregunto Mayuri

-En el hospital, pero ni se te ocurra intentar hacer experimentos con el - dijo Unohana.

-Pues cuando salga de ahí, quiero luchar contra el- dijo Zaraki - quisiera saber si es mas fuerte que su hijo.

-Nada de eso, cuando se haya recuperado la señorita Kuchiki lo traerá ante mi - hablo Genryusai - alguno tiene algo que decir.

-No - contestaron todos menos Omaeda.

-¡Tienes algo que decir. Omaeda? - pregunto Soi Fon, mientras este niega con la cabeza - muy bien.

-Por ahora acabamos esta reunión, quizás pronto nos volveremos a reunir - dijo Yamamoto mientras golpea el suelo con su bastón y todos se van.

-Tengo que conseguir su cuerpo y hacer experimentos con el - pensaba Mayuri mientras salía del lugar.

-En que piensas, Ken-chan - hablo la pequeña teniente de cabello rosa, Yachiru.

-Tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme al padre de Son.

-Lo puedo sentir-.

-Si - contesto este con una gran sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios.

_Poco después de la reunión, Bardock había despertado y ahora se dirigía junto a Orihime, Yoruichi, Sado, Uryu y Rukia al cuartel de la primera división._

-Ese imbécil de Ichigo, porque diablos no ha venido - dijo Yoruichi.

-Ya sabes que Kurosaki-kun no puede ni verle-.

-No pasa nada, Ichigo siempre ha sido así - hablo Sado.

-Típico de Kurosaki - dijo Uryu y todos rieron, excepto Bardock y Yoruichi.

-Porque no os calláis un rato, que me va a explotar la cabeza - exclamo el saiyano enfadado.

-Oh, por cierto, no nos podrías hablar un poco de ti - pregunto Orihime con interés - es que no sabemos nada de ti.

-Y nunca lo vais a saber-.

-¿Y porque no?-.

Porque parece ser que algunos de los que se han pasado por este fic, no les gusta que pueda cambiar un poco mi carácter, después de los problemas que tuve antes de enfrentar a Freezer e incluso después.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Bardock-san?-.

-¿Eh?, que te pasa ahora-.

-A mi no me pasa nada, pero es que te has puesto a mirar un punto fijo y has empezado a hablar solo.

-No se de que hablas, por cierto - mira a Rukia - cuando llegaremos a ese lugar.

-Casi llegamos, no tengas prisa-.

-Bah-

Mientras tanto con Ichigo, tras separarse de sus amigos, decidió dar una vuelta por Soul Society.

-Creo que es la primera vez que puedo dar una vuelta con tranquilidad - pensaba Ichigo, hasta que decidió girar por una esquina, donde encontró a alguien a quien desearía no haber encontrado.

-Joder Yachiru, ya te has vuelto a confundir-.

-No te preocupes Ken-chan, lo conseguiremos-.

-No se yo - contestó con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Mierda, es Kenpachi, mas vale que me vaya antes de que me vea-.

Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que Yachiru se girase y lo viese.

-Hey Ken-chan, mira, si es Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo? - al girarse ve al peli-naranja, pálido del susto - KUROSAKI, lucha contra mi.

-N-no p-puedo, no puedo luchar sin mi cuerpo de shinigami - iba diciendo Ichigo mientras sudaba y empezaba a correr.

-Eso son excusas - grita Zaraki que empieza a perseguir a Ichigo.

-¡Que no voy a luchar contigo, eres muy pesado!.

-¡Venga hombre, ya venciste a Aizen, que te cuesta enfrentarte a mí!-.

-¡Pero es que tú estás muy loco y yo no puedo usar mis poderes sin convertirme en shinigami!.

-¡Eres un mentiroso, haces ver que me tienes miedo, porque crees que soy muy débil!.

-¡Lo ves, te inventas cosas, chiflado!-.

-¡LUCHA y veras lo débil que soy!-.

-¡Que te dicho que no, joder, déjame en paz YA!-.

-Yachiru, ya sabes que hacer-.

-Siiii - se pone de pie y da un salto colocándose delante de Ichigo,

-De aquí no pasas - dijo Yachiru haciendo burla.

-Quítate del medio, enana-.

-No, pero haré algo por ti.-

-¡A mi no me toques!-.

Da un salto y le pega un cabezazo en el pecho, que lo deja sin aire unos instantes y cuando se da cuenta, su cuerpo esta en el suelo y el de pie.

-Que me has hecho, enana - pregunto irritado Ichigo.

-Te he ayudado a sacar tus poderes de shinigami-.

-¿Que has hecho que?, ¡loca, que estas loca! -.

-¡KUROSAKI, prepárate para luchar! - grito Zaraki mientras se acercaba a Ichigo.

-Mierda- saca su zampakuto y se protege de la estocada de su ahora rival.

-Quiero verte usar el poder que utilizaste para derrotar a Aizen.

-Muy bien, he estado entrenando, pero que conste que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir-.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí - ríe Zaraki-.

-No lo hago - contesto él con una sonrisa confiada.

_Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido estaba la sombra que ataco a Omaeda._

Un enorme laboratorio a oscuras, que estaba lleno de probetas, capsulas enormes para poner gente, y había una gran esfera con un cristal de color rojo claro.

-Ya tengo casi la mitad de los objetos, una lengua de teniente, una probeta con reiatsu de capitán, una pata de conejo y sangre de animales varios.

-Ahora solo me faltan doce cuerpos humanos, pero con eso no tengo ningún problema y cuando obtenga esos cuerpos, ¡este lugar será todo mío, controlare Soul Society y después el mundo entero"... -risa maligna-.

Mientras la batalla entre Ichigo y Zaraki continuaba, Bardock y su grupo llegaron delante el cuartel de la primera división.

_Continuará…_

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros reviews u opiniones.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano, Mauricio, Shining Phoenix, Lady Ashura y Tease the Trebol por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo respectivamente, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Los ataques que se utilizaran forman parte de la lucha libre o wrestling.**

-Mientras Bardock llegaba delante el cuartel de la primera división e Ichigo luchaba contra Kenpachi, en Karakura Town, la sombra misteriosa aparece en la ciudad.

-Por fin he llegado a este estúpido lugar, donde podría ir para no llamar la atención.

-Disculpe señor, ¿se ha perdido? - pregunto un hombre bastante fuerte de 1'90, cabello rubio, que vestia con un traje de color beige, zapatos negros - o acaso busca alguien.

-Que te pasa a ti, imbécil - se gira y ve mira al hombre de arriba a abajo- tu me servirás.

-¿De que hablas? A mi no me toques-.

-Cállate, capullo - le dispara un rayo de sus ojos, hiriéndole el hombro-.

-Cabrón-.

Luego le golpea el hombro, haciéndole caer de rodillas, para luego darle un derechazo que lo deja KO.

-Ahora solo me faltan once cuerpos - saca una capsula donde mete el cuerpo - voy a dar una vuelta.

Tras una hora y media buscando, encontró un barrio lleno de bares y encontró uno en especial.

-Así que "El mata Shinigamis", que nombre tan patético para un lugar patético.

Al lado de la puerta había una señorita de vida libre.

-Hola guapetón, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?-.

-Que quieres-.

-No te gustaría... - la agarra del cuello y la empieza a estrangular- s-suélteme por favor-.

-No me sirves, zorra - la lanza contra la puerta, destrozándola.

Dentro del bar un hombre de casi dos metros se acerca rápidamente y se agacha a su lado - Sayaka! -ve al atacante- Quien eres tú, imbécil-.

-Tú si pareces utilizable-.

-Que yo parezco que, idiota-.

-¡He dicho tu me sirves, bastardo! - se acerca y le da un puñetazo, lanzándolo contra una pared-.

-Como te atreves a atacarlo - toda la gente dentro del bar empiezan a rodearlo.

-Os parecerá bonito que diez hombres hechos y derechos, piensen atacar a alguien en desventaja-.

-No nos das pena cabrón, has atacado a Sayaka y a Michael - contesta uno de ellos, un hombre de cabello oscuro, camisa azul sin mangas y unos pantalones color café - a por el, muchachos.

-Dos de ellos, con dos palos de billar, intentan golpearle, pero el da un gran salto y poniendo sus manos en el suelo empieza a girar sobre sus manos, dándoles patadas que derriba a ambos.

-¿Quien es el siguiente?-.

-Bastardo - otro le intenta dar un puñetazo pero el lo para con su pie y con el otro da un pequeño salto y le pega una patada en la nuca dejándole KO.

-Sois patéticos, no servís ni para calentamiento-.

-Eres de risa, chaval, me das pena, a por el chicos.

-Si - todos empiezan a atacarlo, pero este consigue evitar todos los golpes.

-¡Tan solo sois unos inútiles! - uno le intenta pegar un sillazo por la espalda, pero logra evadirlo moviéndose a un lado, mientras delante suyo otro le intenta dar una patada, pero con un salto lo esquiva y hace que golpee a su amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien tío?-.

-No te preocupes, destrózalo-.

Al girarse es sorprendido por la sombra, cuando este le aplica un RKO, dejándole desmayado.

-Que cono ha sido eso-.

-Me estáis molestando insectos - al chico doliéndose por la patada, recibe una Super patada que hace que rompa la puerta del baño - eso es lo único que podéis hacer.

-Muérete - otro tipo saca una pistola de detrás de su chaqueta, quien dispara pero la bala no le hace efecto - que se supone que eres-.

-Yo soy tu peor pesadilla - corre hacia el haciéndole una spear, que lo hace chocar contra la maquina de discos - pensaba que erais mas valientes.

-No te burles de nosotros bastardo-.

-¿Porque no te callas? - sorprende a su enemigo disparándole un rayo en la rodilla, luego se lo pone encima de sus hombros y lo lanza, partiendo la mesa de billar por la mitad.

-Vámonos de aquí colega, que nos va a matar-.

-Tienes toda la razón-.

Pero cuando ambos intentan salir por la puerta, son derribados por dos clothesline y quedando KO.

-Ahora solo quedas tu, co-bar-de - dijo haciéndole señas para que se le acercara.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así en mi bar y hacerle eso a mis colegas, hijo de la gran puta - el hombre que quedaba salta por encima de la barra, pero sin tener tiempo, es agarrado por el cuello.

-Respeta a tus mayores, idiota - con la mano que le queda libre, lo agarra del pantalón por detrás, lo levanta y hace un chokeslam, partiendo la mesa por la mitad y dejándola hecho añicos.

-Los humanos son tan patéticos - saca once capsulas, donde mete los cuerpos de la gente del bar, quienes están todos KO - antes de irme dejare un regalito - sale del bar y creando una esfera de ki de color violeta, la lanza contra el lugar, destruyendo el bar y matando a Sayaka.

-Me largo del mundo humano... Por ahora - risa maniática-.

_En Soul Society, ajenos a los problemas de Karakura Town, Bardock y sus acompañantes estaban ante el cuartel general._

-¿Entramos?-.

-Espera un momento Inoue-.

-Que pasa, Yoruichi-san? -.

-Noto un choque de energías sumamente poderosas-.

-Así que no soy solo yo - dijo la voz del teniente de la primera división, Sasakibe - por lo que parece el capitán Zaraki se esta divirtiendo, por favor olvídense de eso y entren que el comandante os espera.

-Entrad vosotros, yo iré a ver que esta pasando exactamente - contesto Yoruichi y se fue.

-Vaya, se ha ido - dijo Uryu rascándose la cabeza.

-No os preocupéis por ella, por ahora no la necesitamos - dijo Rukia.

-Vengan conmigo por favor-.

-Vamos allá - contesto Orihime y los cinco entraron.

Dentro de la primera división.

-Hemos llegado, capitán comandante, aquí presentándose Rukia Kuchiki, perteneciente al escuadrón de la decimotercera división.

-No hacen falta tantas formalidades, señorita Kuchiki - contestó Genryusai con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gr-gracias-.

-Tu viejo, la enana dijo que tu querías verme - cortó la conversación el saiyan peli-negro.

-Esa lengua - le susurró Rukia a Bardock

-Tú debes de ser el tipo desconocido - comentó Genryusai - ¿cual es tu nombre?.

-Bardock-.

-Hmmm, sabes porque estás en este mundo-.

-Yo que diablos voy a saber, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba luchando contra Freezer, quien lanzo una supernova y ese ataque me mató, pero parece ser que sobreviví-.

-Hace muchos años que no oía del nombre de Freezer-.

-¿Acaso usted conoció a Freezer?

-Podría decirse que si, cuando él y Célula intentaron dominar este lugar-.

-Un momento, según la historia de Yoruichi-san, un tal Son Goku lo mató - dijo Orihime mientras Uryu y Sado asentían.

-Y eso es cierto, tras una ardua lucha en el ya extinguido planeta Namek, Goku casi acabo con su vida.

-Planeta Namek... En mi última visión antes de morir, vi a mi hijo frente a frente con Freezer - pensaba Bardock, para luego mirar a Genryusai - oye viejo, que tienen en común Goku y Kakarotto-.

-¿A que te refieres? -.

-Antes de morir vi a Kakarotto frente a Freezer en un planeta parecido a Namek-.

-Aun no lo has visto, joven - dijo Yamamoto mirándolo con una ceja levantada - Son Goku era en realidad tu hijo, Kakarotto.

Esta revelación dejo sorprendidos a nuestros héroes, pero en especial a Bardock.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-.

-No lo crees, ¿verdad?

-No - respondió tajantemente.

-Entonces es hora de que veas esto-.

Una enorme pantalla apareció tras el comandante, quien se aparta para que puedan mirar.

-Esta es la historia del Super Guerrero, Son Goku.

_Mientras todo esto ocurría, Ichigo estaba frente a frente con el capitán de la undécima división Kenpachi Zaraki_.

-Quieres ver mi poder, ¿no?

-Estoy deseando ver todo ese poder que venció a Aizen.

-¡Entonces sugiero que te protejas bien!

-No solo pienso hacer eso, sino que yo también liberaré todo mi poder - se arranca el parche - ahora estaremos en ventaja -risa- prepárate para perder Kurosaki!

-Tu vas a perder - poco a poco el cabello de Ichigo pasa de ser naranja a ser negro, su mirada se torna fría y afilada, a su traje de shinigami le aparece una pequeña armadura azul de reiatsu, que rodea a toda la ropa.

El reiatsu que desprenden entre los dos, hace que las nubes se partan por la mitad.

-Vamos Kurosaki/Adelante Zaraki - ambos se lanzan uno a por el otro, haciendo chocar sus zampakuto de las que salen chispas, mientras siguen atacándose, van provocando destrozos varios por las paredes.

-No lo haces nada mal Ichigo-.

-Lo mismo digo, Zaraki-.

Entonces Ichigo vuelve a chocar con su enemigo, mientras siguen empujando para ver quien tiene mas fuerza.

Luego Zaraki intenta darle un puñetazo, pero Ichigo se tira hacia atrás.

-Si tu usas tu cuerpo, yo usare a mi Hollow interno, luego se pone la mano de la cara y con un movimiento de derecha a izquierda, le aparece una mascara de hollow con rayas rojas y negras, con unos dientes blancos y los ojos de Ichigo son de color amarillo - ahora empieza el combate verdadero.

-¡VAMOS! Muéstrame ese gran poder-.

-Getsuga Tensho - moviendo su espada el ataque de color rojo y negro impacta en el pecho de Kenpachi.

-Eso me gusta, ahora veras - en un movimiento rápido logra hacerle una gran herida, haciéndole perder bastante sangre-.

-¡Bastardo! -con su Zangetsu le hace un corte que va del pecho al hombro haciendo que salga sangre.

-Así me gusta, joder, mas rabia, hazlo mas fuerte, ¡ASI! -le hace un corte cerca del hombro izquierdo - disfruta de cada corte como hago yo.

-Eres un cabrón, y no se porque pero me encanta - el hace un corte en la cara, lo empuja con el pie, y da otro salto detrás de Zaraki - si quieres ver lo que venció a Aizen, te lo mostrare-.

-Ya era hora-.

Mientras Ichigo empezaba a cargar su reiatsu, Yoruichi estaba llegando al lugar de batalla entre el shinigami substituto y el capitán.

-Si su reiatsu sigue aumentando, puede destruir este lugar completamente - se decía Yoruichi, yendo lo mas rápidamente posible al campo de batalla.

-Prepárate bien, porque puede ser lo ultimo que veas - amenazo Ichigo, cuando su reiatsu se estaba volviendo azul, rojo y negro al mismo momento - este es el poder del Final Getsuga Tensho combinado con la potencia de la mascara de hollow.

-Lo estoy esperando Kurosaki! - empezaba a desesperarse Kenpachi.

Estoy preparado - al momento de intentar atacar oye la voz de Yoruichi.

-No lo hagas, si lo haces destruirás Soul Society-.

-No le hagas caso Kurosaki, que yo lo detendré-.

-No digas tonterías-.

-¡Tu cállate animal! -mira a Ichigo- ¡vamos, hazlo!

-Tú lo has querido - tras estas palabras lanza el ataque, que llega serpenteando y acaba impactando en Zaraki, quien se estaba protegiendo con su zampakuto.

Después de lanzar el ataque, la armadura de reiatsu desaparece y el cabello de Ichigo vuelve a ser naranja.

-¿Lo he vencido? -

Tras disiparse el humo, se ve a Kenpachi tumbado en el suelo riéndose, mientras sangra por todo el cuerpo.

-Muy bien hecho Kurosaki, pero cuando me recupere volveremos a luchar.

-¿Te lo he dicho que estas loco? - contesta con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Algo he oído - responde Zaraki y entonces ambos empiezan a reír, cuando se acercan Yachiru y Yoruichi.

-Has vuelto a perder Ken-chan-.

-Lo sé, pero la próxima vez te prometo que venceré-.

-Estáis mal de la cabeza, podrías haber destruido todo este lugar-.

-No tenias que preocuparte, Yoruichi-san-.

-Lo que sea, vas a dejar de hacer el imbécil, primero os iréis a curar y tu vendrás conmigo e iremos a ver a Bardock.

-Ya os dije que ese tío a mi no me gusta nada-.

-No sabes nada sobre el, si vienes quizá lo conozcas un poco más.

-Me da igual ese tipo, pero si vengo, lo hago solo por Inoue-.

-¿Acaso te gusta?

-¿Que tiene eso que ver?-.

-Si te importa tanto protegerla, entonces es que sientes algo por ella-.

-Es solo una amiga-.

-Quizás ahora no, pero estoy segura que algún día de estos, será algo más que una simple amiga.

_Continuará..._

_Hasta aquí el noveno capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews u opiniones._


	10. El descubrimiento de la Leyenda

**Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Mauricio por su review del capitulo anterior y dedicado por segunda vez a Mr. Conde de Urano por añadirlo a sus favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Tras la pelea entre Ichigo y Kenpachi, y la recuperación de sus heridas, el joven shinigami substituto se dirigía junto a su gato-maestra al cuartel de la primera división.

-Por cierto,¿ no sabrás donde esta mi cuerpo, verdad?

-Bueeeno, tu cuerpo-.

-Donde esta mi cuerpo, Yoruichi-san-.

-Pues veras...-.

Flashback

Después de la pelea, ambos fueron llevados al hospital, mientras los estaban curando, Yachiru estaba jugando con el cuerpo del joven Kurosaki.

-¿Que estas haciendo, pequeña? - dijo uno de los enfermeros.

-Estoy jugando con el cuerpo de Ichigo-.

-¿Pero ese chico no está ahí dentro?-.

-Es que este es su cuerpo real-.

-Entiendo, pero te podrías quitar de en medio.

-Valeee - contesto la teniente arrastrando el cuerpo del peli-naranja.

Minutos después, Yoruichi hablo con Yachiru y la convenció para devolver el cuerpo de Ichigo a la tienda de Urahara.

Fin Flashback

-Me estas diciendo que mi cuerpo esta con Urahara-san - dijo Ichigo con una vena palpitando en su sien.

-Si, tienes algún problema?-.

-No por ahora, pero como le hagan algo a mi cuerpo, juro que te lo hare pagar a ti.

-Lo que tú digas-.

En el cuartel de la primera división

Lo que vais a ver en esta pantalla son algunas de las cosas importantes que pasaron en la vida de Goku una vez llego a la Tierra - anuncio Yamamoto.

-Perdone señor, pero podríamos esperar a Kurosaki-kun?

-Como tú quieras chica-.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable-.

A los cinco minutos, llegan Ichigo y Yoruichi.

-Ya están aquí, gracias por dejar que los esperemos-.

-No ha pasado nada -sonríe- ¿ahora podemos empezar?

-Ahora si quiere ya puede comenzar-.

-Muy bien pero, gato, cuando esto acabe podrías volver a tu forma real, Yoruichi-sama.

-Como sabe usted eso-.

-Conozco muy bien su reiatsu, además podrá entrenar al joven Bardock-.

-De acuerdo-.

-¿Empezamos o que? - preguntó Ichigo empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun - contesto Orihime y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, este se puso un poco rojo.

-Entonces ya llegado el momento de destapar toda la leyenda.

_Al abrirse la pantalla empiezan a aparecer unas letras, cuando desaparecen, en imagen se ve a un niño parecido a Bardock dentro de una esfera pequeña, luego se ve a Goku cayendo por un precipicio, después se puede ver el encuentro con Bulma, la búsqueda por las Bolas Dragon, los encuentros con el maestro Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Gyumaoh y la futura esposa de nuestro héroe, su primer encuentro con Pilaf, la transformación en Oozaru, el dragón Shenron invocado, luego cambia a un tiempo mas adelante, donde Goku acepta ser alumno de Roshi y entonces llega Krilin, la amistad forjada entre ambos y sus entrenamientos, para luego dar paso al vigesimoprimer torneo de artes marciales, donde Goku pelea contra Nam y Giran, para llegar a la final, donde se enfrenta al poderoso Jackie Chun. _

_Otro momento aparece, donde tras perder el torneo, decide buscar la bola de cuatro estrellas, encontrándose en su camino al ejercito Red Ribbon, sus peleas contra los generales Silver y White junto a sus aliados,_

_Otra escena lleva al enfrentamiento contra Blue y posterior derrota a manos de la joven Arale, momentos después aparece la pelea contra Tao Pai Pai con victoria de este y luego su derrota, entonces se ve como Goku derrota el solo a todo el ejército de la Red Ribbon y su pelea contra el general Black._

_Luego la escena cambia con Goku, un poco más mayor, junto a sus amigos en el vigesimosegundo torneo de artes marciales, donde se enfrenta a Pamputt, Krilin y Tenshinhan, con quien pierde, sumando su segunda derrota en torneo._

_Entonces ven la muerte de Krilin y Goku yendo a buscar a su asesino, contra quien pierde y lo da por muerto, luego su encuentro con Yajirobe y su pelea contra Tambourine, quien es muerto y Piccolo Daimaoh, contra quien pierde, después sube la torre de Karin con ayuda, bebe el agua sagrada y se dirige a buscar a Piccolo, a quien consigue matar, este expulsa un huevo, mientras que Goku se vuelve a dirigir a la torre, sube a buscar a Kami-sama y se queda ahí para entrenar tres años, y poder destruir al hijo del Gran Rey de los Demonios._

_Por tercera vez se vuelven a reunir, esta vez participan el vigesimotercer torneo de arte marciales, donde Goku, quien ya es mayor de edad, enfrenta a una chica misteriosa, quien se revela como prometida del joven peli-negro, a Tenshinhan y por primera vez gana una final, venciendo a Piccolo Jr., a quien deja vivir para no matar a Kami-sama, mientras el primero se va y jura venganza._

_Luego la pantalla se apaga._

-¿Que os ha parecido? - dijo Genryusai-

Todos estaban en shock, incluso Bardock, hasta que Uryu finalmente hablo.

-No me puedo creer que todo eso se verdad-.

-Esto tan solo es la primera parte de la aventura de Son Goku - contesto el comandante - lo que vais a ver ahora, ocurre cinco años tras lo acontecido en esta última parte.

-Se refiere a que son cinco años tras la derrota del tal Piccolo Jr. - comento Uryu y el comandante asintió.

-¿Quieren comenzar a verlo?-.

-Ponlo de una vez - dijeron Ichigo y Bardock a la vez, quienes se miraron y se giraron sin mirarse la cara.

Entonces empecemos-.

_Cuando la pantalla se enciende, vuelven a aparecer las letras, que dan paso al video._

_Podemos ver a Goku con su mujer Chi-Chi quien esta preocupada por no encontrar a su hijo, luego cambia con Goku en Kame House junto a su hijo y el reencuentro con Bulma, Roshi y Krilin, la llegada de Raditz, el secuestro de Gohan, la alianza entre Goku y Piccolo, luego cambia y aparece la pelea por recuperar a Gohan, posterior muerte de los hermanos, Goku en el otro mundo, conociendo a Kaiosama del Norte, luego cambia con el peli-negro, viendo los cadáveres de Yamcha, Chaoz, Tenshinhan y Piccolo, la pelea contra Nappa, a quien vence, luego pasa a la batalla por la Tierra, la pelea contra Vegeta, con derrota de Goku, la transformación en Oozaru del primero, quien es derrotado por Oozaru Gohan, después que el primero perdiera su cola, y con Vegeta abandonando la Tierra, quien se marcha gracias al Son mayor._

_Todo se pone negro y empieza a aparecer Goku, recuperándose y dirigiéndose a Namek, llegada al planeta derrotando a Recoome, curando a sus amigos, pelea contra Burter y Jeice, venciendo al primero, cambia a la aparición de Ginyu, la pelea, el intercambio de cuerpo, revancha, volviendo a recuperar su cuerpo, posterior recuperación, y encuentro con Freezer en su forma final, pelea entre los dos, la genkidama hiriendo al primero, quien sobrevive, luego hiere a Piccolo y hace explotar a Krilin, transformación en Super Saiyan, destrozando a Freezer y permitiéndole vivir._

_Aparición de Goku en Metamoru._

_Después de tres años, vuelta a la Tierra y conociendo a Mirai Trunks, explicación del futuro, encuentro con los androides #19 y #20, pequeña pelea entre Goku y #19, con derrota del peli-negro por enfermedad del corazón, encuentro con Cell y entrenamiento con Gohan, Cell games, segunda muerte de Goku, torneo en el Otro Mundo._

_Luego cambia a siete años después, vuelta a la Tierra por un día, conociendo a su segundo hijo, preliminares golpeando un maquina, destrucción de la misma, viendo el torneo infantil, participación en el vigesimoquinto torneo, el cual abandonan para seguir KaioShin, encuentro en la nave de Babidi, peleas entre Vegeta y Pui Pui, Goku y Yakon, Gohan y Dabra, la imagen cambia a Vegeta controlado por Babidi, quien decide pelear contra su enemigo mortal transformados en Super Saiyan 2, que acaba con Vegeta dejando KO a Goku, la escena cambia con el peli-negro ensenando la fusión a Goten y Trunks, la pelea contra Majin Buu, la transformación en Super Saiyan 3, el abandono de Goku y vuelta al otro mundo, su encuentro con su hijo, la vuelta a la vida de Son Goku y fusión Pothala con Vegeta, la pelea entre Super saiyan Vegetto contra Super Buu, la absorción y posterior separación, la huida del cuerpo de Buu, y la batalla final contra pequeño Buu en el planeta de los Dioses._

_Entonces dos años después de esta pelea, la llegada de Tarble y batalla contra Abo y Kado, tres años mas tarde, se ve la batalla contra Bills, transformación en Super Saiyan God y finalmente, aparece la pelea entre Goku y Uub, que acaba en empate por el abandono de los dos._

_La pantalla se apaga._

-Esta es toda la leyenda del Guerrero Son Goku-.

-Y todo eso le paso al hijo de Bardock-san?-.

-Exactamente, por eso fue considerado un gran guerrero, el mejor de todos.

-¿Y los otros, quienes eran? - pregunto Sado.

-Fueron grandes amigos de Goku, quienes también llegaron aquí-.

-Te ocurre algo - le dijo Uryu a Bardock.

-¡No!-.

-¿Estas llorando? - pregunto Orihime.

-Los hombres no lloran, hasta hace poco tenia pensado destruir la Tierra, pero...-.

_Todos quedaron en shock_.

-Os lo dije, tenia razón yo con lo de que no me gustaba ni un pelo-.

-Pero si mi hijo fue capaz de proteger un planeta como ese, yo, su padre continuare con su labor-.

-Recuerda que si el no se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, quizás la Tierra ya no existiría - dijo Yoruichi.

-En eso estas equivocada-.

-¡¿Como?!-.

-Le prometí a Goku que nunca se lo contaría a nadie, esto que os diré ni siquiera lo sabían sus amigos-.

_Flashback_

Hace mas de 200 años, cuando Genryusai Yamamoto aun era bastante joven, conoció a Son Goku, por ese entonces capitán comandante de la primera división.

-A que debo su visita, comandante Goku-.

-Llámame solo Goku, ¿de acuerdo?

-Perdóname-.

-No pasa nada - contesto con una gran sonrisa, he venido a hablar contigo-.

-Y que querría, alguien como usted de alguien como yo-.

-He venido a darte una noticia-.

-Que tipo de noticia-.

-Vengo a comunicarte que dentro de un tiempo tú serás el nuevo capitán comandante y mi substituto-.

-¡QUE! - exclamo Yamamoto quien estaba en completo shock-.

-Exacto-.

-No puede ser-.

-Pues lo es-.

El día que Genryusai se convirtió en capitán comandante

-Gracias por todo, Son Goku-.

-No hay de que, pero tengo que decirte que ese no es mi verdadero nombre - dijo con una mirada seria y sombría, mi nombre real es Kakarotto.

-Kakarotto?-.

-Exactamente, pero cuando era pequeño caí por un precipicio y me golpee la cabeza, hasta el día de hoy, todos creen que perdí la memoria al darme ese golpe, pero yo jamás perdí la memoria, sino que toda mi vida fue una vulgar mentira.

-Pero y todas esas historias que cuentan que protegiste la Tierra de múltiples enemigos, porque cambiaste de parecer.

-Al principio mi plan era conquistar el planeta, pero el día que conocí a Bulma y supe de las Bolas Dragon, cambie de plan, la ayudaría a reunirlas y entonces pediría la vida eterna, para poder hacer lo que quisiera pero no pude cumplir ese deseo-.

-Y cuando fue que decidiste cambiar-.

-Empecé a cambiar la primera vez que Krilin murió a manos de uno de los secuaces de Piccolo Daimaoh, Tambourine, cuando mate al rey de los demonios, comprendí que dominar el mundo y tener la vida eterna era una perdida de tiempo, así que decidí convertirme en un héroe-.

-Si te llamas Kakarotto, porque todo el mundo te llama Goku-.

-Porque descubrí mi verdadero nombre gracias a mi hermano Raditz, el nombre de Goku es el que puso mi abuelo.

Fin Flashback

-Eso quiere decir que el tal Goku era malvado en realidad - comento Sado

-Si, pero al igual que hicieran, Piccolo, Vegeta, #18 y Majin Buu el también cambio.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en proteger nuestro planeta?-.

-Si, quizás fue malvado como todos los Saiyans, pero cambio y yo cumpliré con la misión de proteger la Tierra.

-Bien dicho-.

-Otra cosa viejo, ¿has dicho que el gato me va a entrenar?-.

-Exacto-.

-De verdad piensas que yo me voy a creer que un animal puede entrenarme-.

-Solo tienes que ir con ella y lo comprobaras

-Si tú lo dices - se va por la puerta con Yoruichi a su lado.

En la cueva secreta estaba la sombra misteriosa.

-Por fin tengo los doce cuerpos humanos, ahora solo necesito la sangre de los guerreros Z y próximamente tendré a mis superhombres -risa maniática-

_Continuara..._

_Respuesta a Mauricio: Por ahora no tengo pensada su aparición_.

**Hasta aquí el decimo capitulo de "Bardock en Karakura Town", espero que os haya gustado y también vuestros reviews u opiniones.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y Mauricio por sus review del capitulo anterior y a dani1.9sh por añadirlo a sus favoritos.**

**Disclaimer, Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo respectivamente, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Minutos tras la marcha de Bardock junto a Yoruichi, Ichigo y su grupo salieron del cuartel general para dirigirse al portal para volver a Karakura Town._

-Yo no acabo de creer que el tal Goku hiciera todo eso-.

-Pues ya lo has visto, Ichigo, que mas tienen que hacer para demostrarlo - contesto Sado.

-Me hubiera gustado estar en su momento en el grupo ese que tenía-.

-Acaso estas loco, Kurosaki, si te hubieses unido a su grupo, solo les hubieras causado problemas - dijo Uryu.

-Si Goku no se hubiese enfrentado a esos enemigos, quizás este lugar nunca hubiera existido-.

-Estoy seguro que esos tipos, todos, hacían trucos, rayos por las manos, volar, su cabello se volvía rubio y de punta, ¿quien se tiene que creer eso?

-Te recuerdo que hace más de un año no creías en shinigamis y ahora eres uno - comento Rukia.

-Eso es diferente-.

-Que va a ser diferente, tú eres tonto-.

-No me hables así, enana-.

-Que quieres que haga, si eres tonto, además de que si existieron-.

-Acaso tú conociste alguno, Kuchiki-san - dijo Orihime con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Algo así, pero jamás hable con él-.

_Rukia POV_

Poco después que me uniera al clan Kuchiki, un hombre de color verde, que vestia un traje de lucha violeta, con un turbante en la cabeza y una enorme capa y unos zapatos marrones, se reunió con Nii-sama y el anterior líder de los Kuchiki.

_Fin Rukia POV_

Yo vi claramente como me miraba, con una cara seria y de enfado, creo recordar que mi hermano dijo que era el capitán de la doceava división.

-Espera un momento, si Goku era capitán de la primera división y ese tipo, que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Piccolo, era el de la doceava división, eso significa que sus amigos también fueron capitanes - explico Uryu, mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Y eso como podemos saberlo?-.

-Podríamos ir a hablar con el capitán Ukitake - dijo Rukia contenta.

-¿A que esperamos?-.

-Pues vayamos entonces-.

-Podéis ir yendo vosotros, por favor, tengo que hablar con Inoue un momento-.

-Ten cuidado de no hacerle nada extraño - contesto la peli-negra, mientras Ichigo la miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Cuando vuelvas aquí, te voy a cortar la cabeza - le contesto ensenándole el dedo.

-¿De que querías hablar?, Kurosaki-kun.

-Es verdad -mira a Orihime- quiero que me contestes seriamente-.

-¡Claro que si! – exclamó feliz

-¿Tú me quieres?-.

-E-eh a que vi-viene esa pre-pregunta, po-por supuesto que si, eres mi amigo-.

-No me refiero a querer como amigo, sino del otro tipo-.

-¿Te refieres a si estoy enamorada de ti?

-Exacto-.

-¿Pero porque me preguntas eso?-.

-Pues no sabría como decírtelo, pero antes de ayer me di cuenta que te echaba de menos-.

-¿Tu me echabas de menos a mi? ¿Porque?-.

-Ya se que no es propio de mi, pero por alguna razón echaba de menos tu sonrisa e incluso tu voz.

-N-no se que decir - contesto la joven con un gran rubor en su cara.

-Lo que querría pedirte es que, solo si tú quieres, es tener una cita conmigo cuando volvamos a Karakura.

-Cla-claro, porque no Kurosaki-kun.

-Si no te importa, podrías llamarme Ichigo-.

-Vale Ichigo-kun y tu podrías llamarme Orihime.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema - ambos ríen - vamos a buscar a Chad y los demás.

-Si, vamos allá.

_Mientras tanto con Bardock y Yoruichi._

_En un enorme campo cerrado, con grandes ventanales, el peli-negro estaba en frente de su nueva maestra._

-Y que se supone que me vas a ensenar, gato-.

-Lo primero es ensenarte quien soy en realidad-.

-Pues eres un animal-.

-Esta es la forma que adopte para pasar desapercibida fuera de Soul Society-.

-Acaso estas diciendo que eres un hombre-.

-No soy un hombre, soy una mujer-.

-¡¿Que?! - ante los ojos de Bardock, el gato empezaba a tomar forma de mujer, de figura esbelta, cabello violeta y piel morena.

-Que te parezco, soy preciosa, ¿a que si? - contesto poniendo sus manos en la cintura e inclinándose un poco - no te salen las palabras o es que te gustaría empotrarme en esa pared y hacer cosas de adultos-.

-¿Has acabado de decir tonterías? si es así, vístete y empecemos a entrenar.

-Conseguiré que te guste este cuerpo precioso y desnudo tarde o temprano-.

-Ya, ya, ¿empiezas o que?-.

-Bueno, vale - se acerca a un armario que había cerca de la puerta, cogiendo un spray - pásate eso por la ropa, mientras yo me visto.

-Lo que tú digas - se pasa el spray por la ropa, las muñequeras y las botas - y esto para que... - cae al suelo- ¡que me has dado!

-Este spray sirve para aumentar el peso de la ropa-.

-¿Estas loca o que?-.

-No, pero esto te servirá para aumentar tu velocidad - comentó Yoruichi mientras se continuaba vistiendo - como se que te sientes pesado, haremos una cosa-.

-¿Que clase de cosa? - preguntó intrigado Bardock.

-Si llegas hasta mi, te quitaré el efecto del spray-.

-Eso es fácil-.

-¿Eso crees? No por nada me llaman Diosa de la velocidad, soy la persona más rápida de toda Soul Society.

-Quizás si, pero en fuerza jamás me superarás- carga una pequeña esfera de ki amarilla y la lanza contra la peli-violeta, quien la desvía con una patada-.

-¿Decías?

-Maldita - grita el peli-negro, quien empieza a correr lentamente debido al peso.

-Pensaba que eras mas rápido - contesto Yoruichi quien había acabado de vestirse, llevaba una camisa de tirantes con escote de color blanco, con el dibujo de un gato pequeño, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color - vamos, ven a por mí.

-Ahora voy - en un increíble movimiento, Bardock coge a Yoruichi de la muñeca.

-¡¿Que?!-.

-No soy tan débil, en Vegetasei entrenábamos con una gravedad veinte veces la Tierra, eso que me has hecho no es nada - ríe.

-¿Entonces estabas fingiendo?-.

-Pues claro, tenía que dejar que te vistieras-.

-Eres un bastardo-.

-Lo se muy bien - dijo Bardock, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Que te piensas que haces, chaval-.

-Demostrar que no soy un debilucho-.

-Si lo que quieres es jugar, jugaremos-.

-A que quieres jugar, gato - dijo en tono de burla-.

-Tendremos un combate, si gano yo, tu me vas a empotrar contra esa pared-.

-¿Y si ganase yo?-.

-No lo creo, pero hare lo que tu quieras, ¿trato?-.

-Acepto el trato-.

Bardock y Yoruichi dan un gran salto hacia atrás.

Otra cosa, sabes volar y usar ki, ¿cierto? - pregunto la peli-violeta.

-Si, pero a que viene eso-.

-¡A esto! - en un movimiento imperceptible, le pega una patada en la mejilla, luego el peli-negro da una voltereta, dándole un puntapié en la cara y entonces lanza un puñetazo, que es parado con su mano, pero Bardock cubre su mano con un ki de color rojo y amarillo, le pega un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que de un pequeño salto y al momento de darle el golpe final, Yoruichi desaparece en un shumpo.

-Eres bastante bueno, pero estas a punto de perder-.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

-Pues... - aparece detrás del saiyano y cuando este se gira, es recibido por un gancho en toda la boca, pero el peli-negro contraataca dándole un cabezazo, entonces empiezan con una pelea de taijutsu en el suelo, en poco rato empiezan a subir hasta arriba, dándose patadas y puñetazos.

-Eres bastante fuerte para no ser una saiyana-.

-Aprendí de los mejores-.

-Pero yo soy un hombre, Y SOY MAS FUERTE - le lanza un golpe directo haciéndola caer al suelo - he ganado.

_Mientras Bardock baja al suelo, Yoruichi se levanta._

-Has tenido suerte de que hacia mas de cien años que luchaba con guerreros como tu-.

- ¿Guerreros como yo?-.

-Mi ultimo combate así fue contra Vegeta, el ex capitán de la onceava división-.

-¡¿Te refieres al príncipe Vegeta?!

-Así se hacia llamar, y ahora ya puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-.

-Bueno, pues... Desde la muerte de mi pareja, no he probado mujer, así que voy a hacer eso que tú querías-.

-Gracias - dijo la peli-violeta con una mirada pícara mientras coge a Bardock de la mano y se lo lleva.

_Mientras todo ocurría la sombra estaba de pie en el techo del hospital de Soul Society._

-Ahora empieza la tercera parte de mi plan.

Dando un salto desde el tejado, rompe la ventana del segundo piso.

-Hay un intruso, alguien se ha colado - llamo gritando un enfermero rubio-.

-Idiota, porque llamas la atención - anuncio el intruso-

-Bastardo, vas a morir-.

-¿Acaso me vas a matar tú?-.

-No, pero no escaparas con vida - sacando una pequeña zampakuto le hace un corte de arriba a abajo rompiendo la capa completa que llevaba, revelando a un hombre de cabello negro, una barba de candado, que vestia una camisa de manga larga de color negro, unos pantalones azules y unas botas blancas.

-¡Desgraciado! - grita lanzado un ataque que lo desintegra.

-Ahí esta, deténganlo - llamo un hombre y llegaron dos shinigamis con sus zampakuto preparadas.

-No me vais a coger - carga una esfera de ki rosada y la lanza en el suelo haciendo un agujero - a ver si me cogéis - salta dentro.

-Vaya una tontería - salta uno y luego el otro - ven aquí, imbécil, muéstrate.

-Estoy aquí - contesta la voz detrás de los shinigamis, con una mirada que congelaría al mismo inferno-.

-¡QUE!- a uno el corta la cabeza, mientras el otro es partido por la mitad.

-Estúpidos shinigamis - escupe sobre los cadáveres - creo que esta aquí al lado - cargando otro ataque hace explotar la pared del lado - pasa por el agujero- aquí están, la sangre de los guerreros Z, ahora tendré a mis superhombres - coge las muestras y salta por una ventana - pronto ese lugar me pertenecerá y podre vengar a mi familia.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el onceavo capitulo de "Bardock en Karakura Town", espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros reviews u opiniones.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_En el campo de entrenamiento estaban Bardock y Yoruichi, quienes tras haber acabado sus ejercicios, volvían a estar frente a frente._

-Ahora que hemos acabado, ha llegado el momento de seguir entrenando-.

-Y que me vas a ensenar-.

-Voy a ensenarte a detectar a tus oponentes, tengan magia, ki, chakra o reiatsu-.

-Muy bien, es hora de empezar-.

Mientras seguían entrenando, el hombre misterioso estaba en su cueva, con la sangre de los guerreros Z.

-Solo me falta inyectar esta sangre y estos me ayudaran a controlar este lugar -risa maniática.

-No tan rápido, señor-.

-¡¿Que?!-.

Detrás de él estaban Soi Fon, Omaeda y el equipo especial.

-Sabía que se lo ibas a contar, puto gordo-.

-Podrías decirlo así, pero por si no lo sabias, esos botes tienen una pequeña alarma, y en el hospital, sino eres un trabajador, esa alarma se activa y avisa a la segunda división.

-Hijos de puta-.

-Di lo que quieras - contesto Soi Fon con burla-.

-Quiero decirle algo a tu noviete-.

-Habla-.

-mira a Omaeda - cuando termine con este zorra, te voy a matar.

-¡Basta de charlas! - mira al equipo especial- cogedle y levadlo a la prisión.

-Si, maestra - contestan todos.

Uno de ellos se acerca a ponerle unas esposas

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablar-.

-Claro que no - rompe las esposas - desaparece - dispara un rayo amarillo desde la boca que lo desintegra.

-Bastardo - grito uno y se lanzo para atacarlo con su zampakuto, pero al momento de golpearlo, este rompe el arma y le atraviesa con el puno en el estomago, matándole al instante.

-Estoy harto de todos - crea una pequeña esfera rosa, que dispara rayos de ki, exterminando a los protectores de Soi Fon - estas sola.

-Aun tengo a Omaeda - dijo confiada la mujer.

-Estas segura de eso? -.

-¡¿Que?! - al mirar a su teniente ve que tiene un agujero en medio de la cabeza sangrando - se que no te importa lo que le pase, pero creo que ha perdido la cabeza - ríe maléficamente.

-Voy a acabar contigo directamente, cabro - amenazo Soi Fon con furia en su mirada.

-Lo intentaras - se lanza a por ella, cogiéndola de la cara y llevándosela volando - porque no atacas, muchacha.

Durante el trayecto, consigue soltarse, cayendo sobre hierba.

-Este es el lugar que elijes para morir, capitana? -.

-No, aquí es donde tu vas a morir - saca su zampakuto, activando el shikai, envenena con tu picadura: Suzumebachi, -hace un zumbido que luego cubre su dedo corazón, aparece un brazalete unido a su aguijón con una delgada cadena, decorada con motivos horizontales dorados y negros, luego se quita el traje de shinigami, quedando con una camisa sin hombreras - ¡prepárate!

Se lanza a por su enemigo, quien para el golpe con su pie, luego le da una serie de patadas, pero en el último momento Soi Fon se aleja con un shumpo.

-Tengo que admitir que eres bastante bueno, pero no lo suficiente - desaparece en otro shumpo - Muerte en Dos Pasos - reaparece tras él y clava el aguijón en su espalda, haciendo que le aparezca un mariposa negra.

-Maldita - grita este y se gira, pero la capitana vuelve a desaparecer - da la cara.

-Tu mismo - aparece debajo de su enemigo y le da una patada, lanzándolo por los aires - eres débil.

-¿Débil? Yo no lo creo-.

-No me puedes ganar, solo debo volver a picarte y así morirás.

Logrando controlarse en el aire, dispara un rayo de sus ojos, pero Soi Fon se aparta a tiempo y desaparece en un shumpo.

-Eres una cobarde - grito este a los cuatro vientos.

-Y tú estas muerto, aparece detrás suyo y vuelve a clavarle a Suzumebachi en el mismo punto - pensaba que esto seria más fácil.

-Pero te equivocaste - una voz de ultratumba apareció tras Soi Fon.

Esta da un salto hacia adelante.

-Tendrías que estas muerto - dijo ella, pero el hombre ya no era el mismo.

-Diez años de mi plan, perdidos por una puta-.

-Esta es tu forma real, verdad?

-Si, después de tantos años había aprendido a dominar el hongo especial y vienes tú y lo destruyes, no te voy a perdonar - en un movimiento que dejaría en vergüenza a Yoruichi, agarra con toda su fuerza el cuello de Soi Fon, estrangulándola. En ese momento se ve a esta persona claramente, se puede ver que es alguien de color blanco, unos ojos rojos y debajo de cada ojo, tiene una fina línea que llega hasta sus labios de color rojo, unas orejas cuadradas, cuatro dedos en cada mano y otros cuatro en los pies, también pintados de rojo, su vestuario consiste en una armadura blanca con faldas y hombreras marrones, unos bóxers negros, de los que sale una gran cola blanca, unos mitones negros y rodilleras del mismo color, lo mas extraño son unas placas rojas, en puntos estratégicos, como encima de la cabeza, en sus antebrazos y sus piernas.

-Como estas a punto de morir, te diré que mi nombre es Kureeza - acto seguido la atraviesa con la mano abierta el pecho, matándola al instante.

Finalmente Soi Fon cierra los ojos y siente como su vida se apaga.

-Siento no poder verla, ni poder hablar por ultima vez con usted Yoruichi-sama - una lagrima cae de su ojo, mientras Kureeza empieza a reír.

_Momentos antes del ataque de Kureeza, en el cuartel de la decimotercera división estaban, Rukia, Sado, Uryu y poco después llegaron Ichigo y Orihime._

-Ya os habéis dado besitos - dijo Rukia lanzando besos al aire.

-Ya te dije que te cortaría la cabeza, y lo hare! - saca su zampakuto y empieza a perseguirla, cuando se abre la puerta.

-Queríais algo? -pregunto Kiyone Kotetsu, quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola, mira es que, como decirlo... - iba diciendo Orihime.

Rukia, se aparta de Ichigo y le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Eso duele maldita loca-.

-Te lo merecías - se acerca a Kiyone - perdón por la molestia, pero queremos hablar con el capitán Ukitake.

-Bueno, ahora esta en su momento-.

-Esta cagando - recibe una colleja - que diablos te pasa-.

-Respeta al capitán-.

-Bah-.

-Al entrar dentro, vieron a Ukitake tumbado en una cama, mientras Sentaro Kotsubaki le hacia viento, todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Disculpadme por favor, pero ya sabéis-.

-Supongo que no pasa nada-.

-Y de que queríais hablar, chicos.

-Queremos hablar de Son Goku y sus aliados - hablo Ichigo seriamente.

-Que sabéis sobre eso - contesto Ukitake levantándose de golpe.

-Lo sabemos todo, capitán - dijo Rukia - hace poco hemos salido del cuartel de la primera división.

-Si habéis visto el video, entonces os contaré lo que no entendáis.

-Lo más importante de todo es, si Goku y sus amigos fueron capitanes.

-Si, pero anteriormente no existían los capitanes, ellos eran los guerreros que protegían el Otro Mundo, que era Soul Society anteriormente.

-Y como se llamaban esos hombres -.

-En su tiempo fueron grandes guerreros, sin embargo tuvieron que abandonar este lugar, ya que sus almas no les pertenecían.

-No lo entiendo, si ya estaban muertos, porque no les pertenecía estar ahí.

-Si les pertenecía, pero decidieron ir al llamado "Paraíso de luchadores", el lugar donde están los guerreros más poderosos.

-Pero si ya estaban muertos, porque razón querrían ser más fuertes.

-Era su sangre, que les impulsaba a ser mas poderosos, especialmente Goku y Vegeta.

-Pero como se llamaban sus aliados.

-Si no recuerdo mal, sus nombres eran: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krilin, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Yamcha, A-18, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Roshi y Uub.

-El tal Roshi no era ese hombre anciano? - pregunto Sado-

-Si, era un anciano y un pervertido, pero era un gran maestro.

-Tengo una pregunta bastante importante, sobretodo para Ichigo-kun.

-Adelante-.

-Cual era la opinión de Soul Society sobre Son Goku.

-La opinión principal que teníamos todos, es que eran un tipo amable, amigo de sus amigos y era capaz de dar su vida por salvar a sus amigos o familia.

- Lo ves, Ichigo-kun-.

-Supongo que me equivocaba, y vosotros teníais razón.

-¿Tenéis alguna otra pregunta?-.

-No por esta vez-.

-Ahora creo que ya podemos volver a Karakura-.

Saliendo del cuartel, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado y Uryu llegaron a la entrada del portal, se despidieron de Rukia, y entraron llegando a Karakura en la tienda de Urahara

_Continuará..._

Respuesta a Urano: Siento decirlo, pero los KaioShin no aparecerán.

**Hasta aquí el doceavo capitulo de "Bardock en Karakura Town", espero que os haya gustado y también vuestros reviews u opiniones.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

En el momento en el que Ichigo y sus amigos vuelven a Karakura, la alarma de emergencia de Soul Society se activa.

A varios kilómetros donde estaba el portal de Urahara, varios shinigamis de bajo rango estaban alrededor del cadáver de la capitana de las fuerzas especiales, cuando la teniente Kotetsu de la cuarta división llego junto a Unohana.

-Por favor, aléjense de aquí - hablo la teniente-.

Al ver el cuerpo, vieron que tenía un agujero en medio del pecho.

-Quien le pudo haber hecho esto, capitana Unohana?-.

-No tengo ni idea, pero también ha acabado con su teniente y las fuerzas especiales, ahora solo podemos enterrar todos los cadáveres.

-A lo mejor el culpable ha sido el mismo que robo los botes de sangre - comento Hanataro Yamada, quien llego al poco rato.

-Tienes razón, la alarma en los botes y Soi Fon lo encontró y este consiguió matarla.

-Tiene que ser alguien que sea más fuerte que las fuerzas especiales-.

-¿Pero quien?-.

-No lo se, pero lo descubriremos pronto.

En la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado y Uryu, llegaron y lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo de Kurosaki, todo pintado, un bigote de señor, un entrecejo y mil cosas mas, que hizo que los otros tres se rieran.

-¡Quien ha sido! - grito el peli-naranja con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-He sido yo, tienes algún problema- pregunto Jinta con burla, mientra Ururu lo miraba nerviosa.

-Si, tengo un problema contigo, maldito enano - prepara su zampakuto para golpearlo, pero alguien le pone el pie en medio y este cae al suelo - ¡quien ha sido! - al levantar la cabeza ve la mirada de Tessai, quien luego pega un puñetazo en la cabeza a Jinta, haciéndole un chichón.

-Porque me pegas, Tessai - amenaza Jinta, pero este lo ignora - no me ignores.

Mientras hacían el idiota, Sado y Uryu empezaron a irse.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ya nos veremos otro día - dijo Sado mientras Uryu ya era fuera.

-Hasta otra, Sado-kun - dijo Urahara saludando con la mano.

-Entonces nosotros también nos vamos, verdad Ichigo-kun.

-Cuando vuelva te voy a matar - señalo Ichigo con el dedo a Jinta.

-Y yo te esperare - contesto este ensenándole el trasero y sacándole la lengua.

-¡Maldito niñato! - luego se gira y ve a Orihime irse - espera por favor - la sigue.

-Esto... Ichigo-kun, te importa si tenemos la cita mañana-.

-Como tú quieras - contesto este con una sonrisa.

En Soul Society, Kureeza estaba inyectando la sangre de los guerreros Z en los doce cuerpos.

-En pocas horas tendré a mis superhombres, y lo primero que haré, será enviarlos a Karakura Town - risa malvada - si esa zorra se hubiera metido en medio ya lo habría terminado y no hubiese perdido el henge especial.

Doce horas después, los cuerpos empezaron a moverse.

-Ha sido mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero han asimilado la sangre, solo falta que acepten las zampakuto, que unidas a su ki, les harán indestructibles.

Volviendo a Karakura, los jóvenes de cabello naranja se reunieron en un parque, para empezar su cita.

-Estas muy guapa, Orihime - dijo Ichigo, que vestia una camisa blanca con las mangas de color azul claro, en el centro había el dibujo de un fantasma negro, unos pantalones verde oliva, con dos cinturones y unos zapatos negros.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Ichigo-kun - contesto esta, que vestia una camisa roja de manga corta, una chaqueta color azul claro, unos pendientes amarillos, una falda blanca y unos zapatos de tacones de color naranja.

-¿Nos vamos?-.

-Claro - entonces Inoue se pone roja como un tomate, cuando Ichigo la coge de la mano.

Tras dos horas de andar, decidieron sentarse en un banco y comerse un helado.

En Soul Society, concretamente en el campo de entrenamiento especial, Bardock y Yoruichi seguían entrenando.

-Ahora que has aprendido a detectar a tus enemigos, podremos tener una batalla en serio.

-¡A que esperamos! - ambos se lanzan contra el otro a la vez.

_En la nueva guarida, los doce hombres, estaban en frente de Kureeza con sus zampakuto en sus manos._

-Por fin habéis despertado, caballeros shinigami - exclamo con gran felicidad - os ha llegado la hora de divertiros, quiero que vayáis a Karakura Town y encontréis a los enemigos que aparecerán en vuestro radar. Pero no quiero que los matéis, ¿lo habéis entendido?

-Señor, si señor - respondieron los doce al unísono, para luego desaparecer.

-Todo marcha según el plan, pronto tendré esa ciudad bajo mi control, y luego dominare este lugar - risa malvada-.

En Karakura, Ichigo y Orihime, estaban dando otra vuelta, después de haber comido el helado.

-Siento que nuestra primera cita haya sido así de mala - dijo Kurosaki un poco apenado.

-No pasa nada, mientras estés a mi lado, me da igual donde vayamos...

-Orihime - contesto mirando fijamente a los ojos de su acompañante.

-Ichigo-kun - contesto ella mirándole de la misma manera.

Mirándose fijamente, están a punto de darse un beso, pero a pocos metros de ahí, una explosión destruye un bloque de pisos.

-Que ha sido eso – exclamo Orihime, empezando a correr hacia la explosión.

Maldita sea, ahora no – sale corriendo tras ella.

_En la zona cero, había un hombre rubio agachado y con la rodilla izquierda clavada en el suelo, al poco llega Orihime._

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien? - llamo la joven y al llegar a su lado, este se levanta de golpe y le asesta un puñetazo que la manda volar unos metros.

Orihime! - grito Ichigo al ver a la chica volando - hijo de puta, te voy a matar - empieza a correr hacia él, cuando saca una pastilla redonda y verde y se la come, dejando su cuerpo a manos de Kon - cuida de ella - dijo mientras saca su zampakuto y se lanza hacia el culpable, quien también saca la suya y las hacen chocar, haciendo que salgan chispas.

-Quien eres, bastardo-.

-Nadie importante para ti - contesto este, quien tenia sus ojos rojos, su cara era pálida y sus mejillas sonrosadas - le da un cabezazo, haciéndole sangrar y moviéndole unos centímetros para luego golpearle con uppercut.

-Esperabas más de la persona que venció a Aizen-.

-Cállate, porque has venido aquí-.

-He venido a comprobar tu fuerza-.

-Mi fuerza... - recibe un rayo que lo hace flotar en el aire, ve como levanta su zampakuto y le amenaza con esta - cabrón, no me das miedo-.

-Lo se muy bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, es hora de que pruebes mi poder-.

-¿Poder? ¿Que clase de poder? -.

-Este - de la zampakuto, brilla una luz - Dodonpa - de la luz sale un rayo amarillo que impacta en el pecho de Ichigo y lo lleva volando recto al lado de Orihime - pensaba que seria mas difícil.

Pero mientras eso ocurría, en casa de los Ishida, otro hombre estaba dentro de su casa, pero este era de color verde con antenas y orejas puntiagudas, vestido con un traje de shinigami.

Delante la casa de Sado Yasutora, estaba otra persona, que iba con un traje de shinigami, calvo y en la frente tenia seis puntos.

En la tienda de Urahara, estaban otros dos, uno era calvo y con tres ojos y el otro era de cabello corto, en punta y una cicatriz en el ojo y la mejilla.

En Soul Society, el campo de entrenamiento Bardock y Yoruichi seguían entrenando, ambos con la ropa medio destruida.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien - dijo Yoruichi emocionada.

-Te digo lo mismo, gata - contesto Bardock mientras hace aumentar su ki.

Fuera de ahí, Kureeza miraba una bola de cristal, donde se puede ver a Ichigo, Sado, Uryu, Orihime y Urahara luchando contra sus soldados.

-Lo estáis haciendo muy bien, mis superhombres, pronto terminará la primera parte de mi plan - pensaba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Continuará…_

**Hasta aquí el decimotercer capitulo de "Bardock en Karakura Town", espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros reviews u opiniones.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior._

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo respectivamente._

_Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Mientras Bardock y Yoruichi tenían su entrenamiento final, en Karakura Town, los superhombres de Kureeza estaban atacando a Ichigo y sus amigos._

_En casa de Uryu Ishida._

-¿Quien eres tú y que haces aquí?-.

-He venido a vencerte, Ishida Uryu-.

-Responde a mi pregunta, quien eres - amenazo el joven Quincy.

-Yo soy uno de los doce caballeros shinigami-.

-¿Caballeros shinigami? ¿Quien te envía?

-Nos envía el maestro Kureeza-.

-¿Kureeza?

-Mi sangre proviene del maestro Piccolo.

-Piccolo, ese persona ya esta muerta-.

-Basta de hablar - saca su zampakuto y apunta a Ishida - muere - Makankosapo - un rayo violeta con círculos amarillos sale disparado de la zampakuto, pero Uryu consigue apartarse y coge su cruz de cinco puntas que tenia encima de una mesa, con la que crea su Ginrei Kojaku, un arco compuesto de energía de color blanquiazul en forma de telaraña, del que le dispara mas de veinte flechas de reiatsu que el enemigo esquiva, y salta por la ventana.

-No corras cobarde - grita Uryu saltando también por la ventana, mientras dispara mas flechas.

-Jamás podrás vencerme - llama el enemigo mientras dispara unas esferas de color rojo, pero por razones desconocidas el ataque no toca a Ishida.

-No debo fiarme, seguramente lo hace expresamente - eran los pensamientos del joven al ver a su enemigo fallar.

-Prepárate a morir, joven Quincy - fue el grito antes de lanzar las esferas de ki -cho-bakuretsuma-ha - todas chocan con el cuerpo de Uryu, cuando el humo del ataque se disipa, se puede ver a Ishida, quien sangra un poco de la cabeza, mientras parte de su ropa queda completamente destruida, dejándolo con varias heridas.

-Eres muy débil, si fuera por mi, morirías, pero nuestro maestro no quiere, así que -le golpea con el reverso de la mano y hace que choque contra una pared, luego este desaparece y antes de perder el conocimiento, Uryu ve una enorme calavera en el cielo.

Mientras Ishida luchaba contra su oponente, Sado tenía otro encuentro, contra uno de los caballeros.

-Porque me atacas - dijo Chad protegiéndose de un corte con su Brazo Derecho del Gigante.

-Son ordenes del maestro Kureeza, mis poderes proceden del maestro Krilin - la zampakuto empieza a emitir un ruido de moto sierra, que empieza a formar un disco cortante - kienzan - lanza el ataque y Sado intenta bloquearlo con su brazo, cuando este empieza a cortarse debido al disco, cortándole la piel y parte de la carne, entonces carga reiatsu en su brazo izquierdo y golpea el kienzan destrozándolo en varios pedazos.

-Desgraciado, acabare contigo - gritó el enemigo lanzándose hacia Sado, quien no puede mover su brazo derecho, pero este vuelve a cargar reiatsu en su brazo izquierdo.

-No te dejare - tira su zampakuto hacia el sol, cuando llega lo suficientemente alto - Taiyoken - una luz fuerte como el mismísimo sol le da en la cara a Sado, quien se tiene que cubrir los ojos - ahora es mi oportunidad - da un salto para coger su zampakuto, pero entonces - La Muerte.

Un enorme rayo azul sale disparado del Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo, que golpea al maestro en medio del aire, quien acaba explotando, dejando en el cielo la señal de una calavera gigante.

En el escondite secreto, Kureeza miraba la bola enfadado.

-BASTARDO, maldito inútil, estúpido, has sido vencido por un maldito humano, da igual - se tranquiliza - con su muerte estoy a un paso de ser el mas fuerte del mundo.

En Karakura, mientras Ishida y Sado luchaban, Ichigo y Orihime hacían lo mismo, contra otro de los maestros.

-Así es, mis poderes proceden del maestro Chaoz - dijo este contestando a una pregunta de Ichigo.

-Lo sabía, estos ataques no eran normales, ahora mi otra pregunta es, ¿como has conseguido esos poderes, si esos guerreros ya están muertos?

-Correcto, estos poderes los he obtenido gracias al maestro Kureeza.

-¿Y ese quien es?

-Si lo quieres saber, antes tendrás que matarme - contesta con una gran sonrisa maniática.

-Eso no es problema para mi - responde con una sonrisa de medio lado, se pasa la mano por la cara haciendo aparecer su mascara de Hollow - te voy a ensenar mi gran poder.

-No me das miedo.

-¡Pues deberías tenerlo!

Ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, haciendo que sus zampakuto choquen, provocando varias chispas, mientras siguen haciéndose cortes, entonces el caballero esquiva una estocada de Ichigo, y clava la zampakuto en el hombro del peli-naranja, quien empieza a gritar de dolor, cuando este se la arranca de un solo golpe.

-Hijo de puta-.

-¡Ichigo-kun! -.

-Vete de aquí, Orihime - la llamo, mientras el hombro sangraba e Ichigo se lo cubría con su otra mano, intentando parar la hemorragia.

-¡Jamás!, he estado entrenando estos meses para que cuando ocurriera algo así, pudiera ayudarte, no me iré - Santen Kesshun - tres de las hadas aparecen ante Orihime - quiero que forméis una armadura para Ichigo-kun - las tres van hacia el peli-naranja, cubriéndolo, haciendo que Ichigo sea rodeado por una armadura transparente de color naranja - y ahora, Soten Kisshun- aparecen otras tres hadas - quiero que rodeéis a Ichigo-kun y le curéis las heridas profundas que vaya teniendo - las tres asienten y van hacia Kurosaki, dando vueltas a su alrededor y curan el hombro del joven.

-No creas que con todo eso, podrás matarme-.

-Si que lo hare, es una promesa hacia Orihime.

-Patético-.

-Desaparece, Getsuga Tensho - el ataque de color rojiblanco es lanzado hacia el maestro, pero este responde con su propio ataque - Dodonpa - el rayo amarillo choca con el Getsuga Tensho, lo que provoca una cortina de humo, luego aprovecha para atacar al peli-naranja, pero al golpearle, el golpe rebota y este lo recibe multiplicado por dos - que ha sido eso - se preguntaba extrañado.

-Eso es el poder de mi chica - dijo este en un suspiro, mientras la joven se ponía roja de vergüenza.

-Ahora es tu turno, Tsubaki - el hado de alas negras sale disparado hacia Ichigo, rodeándolo.

-Muere - Getsuga Tsubaki - el ataque de Kurosaki se vuelve completamente negro e impacta en el corazón del maestro, atravesándolo.

-Maldición, me voy, pero volveré, Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime - desaparece en una columna negra.

Cuando esta desaparece, Ichigo y Orihime están en el suelo suspirando fuertemente, cuando en el cielo ven el dibujo de una calavera gigante.

En la tienda de Urahara, los cuatro miembros que vivían ahí, estaban todos vencidos, Jinta había atravesado una pared, Tessai estaba dentro tumbado en el suelo, después de destruir el techo y la pequeña Ururu estaba clavada por el brazo en un palo cerca del piso de arriba, mientras que Urahara estaba agarrado por el cuello por uno de los maestros.

-¿Esto es el poder de un ex-capitán? Patético.

-Quien os envía - decía débilmente Urahara.

-Supongo que podría decírtelo, pero… - lo tira contra la puerta.

-Díselo hombre, pronto van a morir todos - dijo el otro con burla.

-Somos miembros de los doce caballeros shinigami a las órdenes del maestro Kureeza.

-¿Kureeza? ¿Caballeros Shinigami? ¿Quien es ese tipo, y que son esos caballeros?

-Lo de nuestro maestro, nosotros no lo habíamos visto nunca y no sabemos nada sobre el y nos llamamos Caballeros Shinigami, debido a que tenemos sangre de los antiguos Guerreros Z.

-¿Que?

-Si, tenemos todos los datos sobre vosotros, desde el momento en el que Kurosaki Ichigo obtuvo sus poderes gracias a Kuchiki Rukia.

-Si tenéis su sangre, entonces no sabéis nada de su pasado anterior.

-No, pero tenemos todos sus poderes y si quisiéramos ya estaríais muertos, pero nuestro maestro os quiere vivos.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Cállate, ya no le cuentes más.

-Vale, vale, venga, vámonos-.

Ambos desaparecen y a los pocos minutos, aparece una enorme calavera en el cielo

-Sado-kun - dijo Urahara con voz débil, hasta quedar desmayado.

En Soul Society, campo de entrenamiento.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien-.

-Yo te diría lo mismo-.

Ambos iban con parte de su ropa destruida y varias heridas, mientras estaban ajenos a los problemas de Soul Society y Karakura Town.

_Continuará…_

**Hasta aquí el decimocuarto capitulo de "Bardock en Karakura Town". Espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros reviews u opiniones**.


	15. Chapter 15

_Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior_.

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo respectivamente, excepto esta historia.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Varias horas después del ataque de los Caballeros Shinigami, todos estaban reunidos en la tienda de Urahara, donde se recuperaron de sus heridas gracias a Orihime Inoue._

-Malditos sean, nos han atacado y encima han escapado - maldecía Ichigo por dejar que su enemigo escapase.

-Cálmate Ichigo, al menos he acabado con uno de ellos - dijo Sado mirando a su amigo.

-Por suerte si, pero cuantos creéis que quedan-.

-Si mal no recuerdo, uno de ellos me dijo que eran doce - contesto Urahara - pero uno ya esta muerto, entonces supongo que quedan once.

-Entonces volvamos a Soul Society, los buscamos y les damos una paliza-.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que volvamos a perder? - preguntó Ishida con enfado.

-Y que sugieres, entrenar, pues no hay tiempo, porque a saber que están planeando-.

-Además que tienen los poderes de esos guerreros, y ya vimos su poder - añadió Orihime.

-Ella tiene razón, Ichigo - dijo Chad - si los encontrásemos nos matarían.

-Calmaos chicos, tengo algo especial para que entrenéis - comento Urahara con una sonrisa - no esperaba tener que usar ese sitio, pero, en fin.

-De que sitio hablas, Urahara-san?-.

-Venid conmigo y lo veréis- todos siguen a Kisuke y este abre una puerta, donde hay un pequeño sótano, donde se puede ver una puerta cerrada-.

-Que hay tras esa puerta - pregunto Ishida con curiosidad.

-Detrás de la puerta hay una sala llamada Sala del Espíritu del Tiempo.

-¿Sala del Espíritu del Tiempo?

-Correcto, este lugar esta pensado para entrenar y donde un día dentro equivale a un año de entrenamiento.

-Esto es otro invento tuyo, ¿no?

-En esto te equivocas Kurosaki-kun, este lugar pertenecía a la Plataforma Celestial.

-No es ahí donde vivía Kami.

-Exactamente-.

-Entonces... ¿Que hace aquí?

-Eso es un secreto, y jamás lo descubriréis-.

-Bueno, eso da igual, cuando entramos - comento Ichigo.

-Primero os explicare como funciona este lugar-.

-Adelante-.

-Voy a dejarlo claro, solo podéis estar dos días dentro, podéis entrar solos o por parejas, por el día la temperatura puede subir hasta los cincuenta grados y por la noche puede descender hasta los menos cuarenta grados, dentro hay una cuarta parte del aire en la Tierra y la gravedad es diez veces superior a la Tierra.

-Y que pasa si queremos estar más días-.

-Pues que la puerta se cerrara y no podréis salir nunca mas - contesto Urahara con seriedad.

-Antes de entrar, quiero que os pongáis esta ropa - dijo Tessai, que llevaba una maleta grande de piel marrón.

Al abrir la maleta, encuentran cuatro armaduras sin hombreras, unas mallas de color azul, unos guantes y unas botas blancas.

-¿Y esto para que?-.

-Con esta ropa estaréis mejor ahí dentro-.

-Esta ropa se parece a la que llevaba el tal Vegeta en el video - dijo Chad.

-Es del mismo material, esta hecho a partir del modelo de Bulma que conseguí hace varios siglos - contesto Tessai.

-Ahora poneos eso y decidid quien entrara primero - hablo Urahara - ahí tenéis una habitación para cambiaros.

_Entran en la habitación y tras varios minutos, salen los cuatro vestidos con las mallas azules, las botas y los guantes._

-Aun no os habéis puesto la armadura-.

-Es que no entra, ¿no es muy pequeña para que quepan nuestros cuerpos?-.

-Aunque no lo parezca, estas armaduras son elásticas y las podéis estirar todo lo que queráis -coge una y la estira bastante - lo veis.

-Entonces es muy fácil - dijo Orihime cogiéndola y estirándola para poder ponérsela, luego todos hacen lo mismo.

-¿Ya habéis decidido quien entrará?-.

-Si, primero entraremos Sado y yo y luego Kurosaki y Orihime-.

-Muy bien, pues ya podéis entrar los dos - abre la puerta y los dos chicos entran, para luego cerrar la puerta.

_En Soul Society, los once caballeros estaban reunidos con su maestro en el lugar secreto_

-Hoy hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros, pero eso no quiere decir que aun estemos vencidos, juntos conquistaremos este mundo y el otro, ahora es cuando debéis volver a decidir, estáis todos conmigo, o estáis contra mi.

-Estamos con usted maestro - gritaron todos al unísono.

-Muy bien porque ahora podremos cumplir con el deseo de mi tataraabuelo.

-¿Su tataraabuelo?-.

-Exactamente, el todopoderoso Freezer, el governador de la galaxia norte, que fue asesinado por ese maldito mono Saiyan.

-A partir de hoy empieza la guerra, hermanos, junto al maestro Kureeza dominaremos el mundo entero.

_Todos empiezan a reir malignamente y ajenos a todo, Bardock y Yoruichi se preparaban para salir del campo de entrenamiento._

Cuanto hace que llevamos aquí?-.

-Si no me equivoco, llevamos dos dias aquí-.

-Pues espero que haya servido para algo, estoy listo para enfrentarme a quien se me cruce por el medio-.

-Tranquilo Bardock, aun te falta para dominar el Super Saiyan - dijo Yoruichi, que llevaba puesto un jersey negro de cuello alto, con una chaqueta de color naranja, unos pantalones de color beige y unas botas negras.

-Ya lo se, no me lo recuerdes-.

Flashback

Ambos estaban entrenando para que Bardock pudiera detectar a sus enemigos en lucha.

-Lo que mas necesito ahora es poder convertirme en un Super Saiyan y poder superar a mi hijo.

-Para superar a tu hijo te hacen falta mas de mil anyos, y aun asi no se si lo lograras.

-Mi hijo era fuerte, pero yo soy su padre y como tal, tengo que demostrar que soy insuperable.

-Para la transformación necesitas un corazón sereno o sentir ira, como ocurrió en el caso de Goku y Vegeta.

Fin flashback

-Lo se, lo se, necesito sentir ira o tener un corazón sereno.

-Siento un dolor en mi corazón, pero no se de que, es como si faltase alguien-.

-Ahora que lo dices, noto como si hubiera algo extraño en el aire, si alguien hubiese muerto hace poco-.

-No lo se, ¿porque no vamos a ver si alguien sabe algo?-.

-Muy bien, te sigo

Ambos empiezan a andar durante un buen rato, pero por extrañas razones, todo esta cerrado y no hay nadie por las calles.

-Esto es muy raro, siempre hay gente por este lugar.

-Si tu lo dices - mirando por los alrededores, Bardock ve una señora mayor con un kimono amarillo - eh, vieja, donde esta todo el mundo-.

-Tranquilícese joven, acaso no ha oído aun la ultima noticia-.

-Noticia, que noticia - interrumpió Yoruichi preocupada.

-Pues hace pocas horas han encontrado asesinada a la capitana de la segunda división, junto a su teniente y el equipo especial - al oír eso, la joven peli-morada cayó al suelo de rodillas y a punto de llorar, mientras Bardock se agacha a su lado.

-¿Acaso la conocías?

-Por supuesto que si, fue mi alumna y la consideraba como una hermana pequeña – mira a la anciana – dónde esta el cuerpo.

-El cuerpo esta en el hospital de la cuarta división y mañana a primera hora la van a enterrar en el cementerio-.

-Entonces mañana iré al funeral, seguramente irán todos los shinigamis.

-Entonces yo vendré contigo-.

-¿En serio vendrás conmigo?

-Si, yo también se lo que es perder a tus compañeros, aquellos por quienes darías la vida y matarías por ellos- coge a Yoruichi de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – yo siempre estaré contigo – le da un abrazo, quien lo recibe, haciendo que se ponga roja como un tomate.

_Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Sado y Uryu salían de la Sala del Espíritu del tiempo tras pasar un día entero dentro, cuando salieron, ambos eran un año más mayores y llevaban parte de la ropa destrozada._

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el decimoquinto capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros reviews u opiniones.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior.

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo respectivamente, excepto esta historia._

**Ahora si espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_En Karakura, Yasutora Sado y Uryu Ishida habían salido de la Sala, con la ropa casi destruida y el cabello un poco mas largo._

-Que tal se esta ahí dentro - pregunto Orihime intrigada.

-Horrible, ese lugar es casi como estar en el infierno-.

-Pero ha sido muy útil, ya que hemos conseguido mejorar nuestros poderes-.

-De acuerdo -mira a la chica - Orihime ahora es nuestro turno.

-Vamos allá, Ichigo-kun-.

-Las damas primero - contesto este con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias caballero - ella le devuelve la sonrisa y entra en la Sala, el entra detrás suyo.

-Espero que Orihime lo pueda soportar-.

-Yo creo que si podrá, si Ichigo esta con ella seguro que lo lograra.

Los dos jóvenes de cabello naranja entraron dentro de la sala del espíritu del tiempo.

-Así que aquí es donde un día dentro equivale a un año de entrenamiento - dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-Es más diferente de lo que imaginaba-.

El lugar era un sitio inmenso, vacio, desde fuera se podía ver que había un pequeño palacio con dos enormes relojes de arena con el techo de color dorado con un reloj en medio del lugar.

-Voy a ver que hay fuera del lugar-.

-Ten cuidado, Ichigo-kun-.

-No tengas miedo Orihime, yo estoy contigo.

-Gracias - le dedica una sonrisa, mientras ve como Ichigo sale del pequeño palacio.

Al salir fuera, el peli-naranja cayo de rodillas -mierda, así que esta es la gravedad diez veces aumentada, imaginaba algo así pero no lo esperaba.

-Te encuentras bien - pregunto la joven acercándose a su compañero.

-No es nada, pero vamos a empezar-.

-De acuerdo - levanta el pulgar y cae al suelo por la gravedad.

-¿Estas viva?

-S-si - contesto la peli-naranja levantándose de golpe, mientras salía sangre de su rodilla-.

-¿Te duele?-.

-¿El que?-.

-La herida en la rodilla-.

-No te preocupes - hace el saludo militar.

-Empecemos-.

-Vamos-.

_Mientras Ichigo y Orihime entraban a la Sala del espíritu del tiempo, en Soul Society estaban con las preparaciones para el funeral de los asesinados por Kureeza._

-¿Ya esta todo preparado?-.

-Me parece que si, capitana Unohana.

-Excelente, ahora ya podrán empezar a llevar a los cadáveres hacia el cementerio.

_Diez minutos después, en el cementerio, el capitán comandante, los capitanes, los tenientes, Bardock, Yoruichi y demás shinigamis, están todos unidos alrededor de la tumba de los cadáveres._

-Creo que ya estamos todos-.

-Si, puede empezar cuando quiera.

-De acuerdo - carraspea- Señores y señoras, estamos aquí reunidos para dar sepultura a la capitana de la segunda división, a su teniente y sus aliados, que podemos decir, era una buena persona y...

Entonces el lugar es atacado por varias esferas de ki y rayos, matando a varios shinigamis y destruyendo el lugar.

-¡Mostrad la cara, malditos cabrones! Me oís, ¡venid aquí bastardos! - gritaba Yoruichi al borde de la ira.

-Tranquila preciosa, todo a su tiempo - contesta un encapuchado.

-¡Donde estas! ¡Muéstrate!-.

-Detrás de ti - ella se gira y esta a punto de recibir un puñetazo, pero el golpe es parado por Bardock.

-Quien te crees que eres tú para atacar un lugar como este-.

-Mi joven y estimado saiyan, no te importa - le da un puñetazo en el estómago - aun no es tu hora.

De lo lejos, aparecen once personas encapuchadas a quienes no se les ve la cara.

-Os exijo que... -.

-Tu no exiges nada, viejo imbécil-.

-Retira esas palabras ahora mismo-.

-O si no, que?-.

-Si vosotros no atacáis, ¡lo hare yo! - grito Kenpachi corriendo a por el que parece el líder.

-Eres patético, Zaraki Kenpachi - cuando este llega, una espada evita el corte.

-Aquí que alguno sabe usar un arma-.

-Mírala bien, Kenpachi, porque será lo ultimo que verás - en un movimiento rápido, lo agarra por la camisa y se lo lleva volando.

-Espero que veáis que no podéis contra nosotros.

-Cabronazo - grita Yoruichi corriendo hacia el líder para darle una patada, pero el se agacha, la coge de la pierna y la lanza contra Bardock, quien logra pararla a tiempo.

-Tu velocidad no se puede comparar a mi, soy mejor de lo que ambos seréis jamás- mira a sus compañeros - vosotros encargaos de los demás capitanes.

-SI - contestaron todos al unísono, y se lanzaron a por ellos.

-Yo me encargare de vosotros dos - contesto el líder.

-No abarques más de lo que no puedes, imbécil - contesto Bardock.

-No te hagas el gallito, Bardock, padre de Son Goku-.

-¿Que?, ¿como sabes tu eso?

-Si quieres saberlo antes tendrás que matarme - contesto cruzado de brazos.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema - empieza a correr para pegarle un puñetazo, pero Kureeza se agacha y le da un codazo y luego con el reverso de la mano le da un puñetazo.

-Aprende a luchar, mono estúpido - levanta el brazo derecho parando una patada a Yoruichi - no deberías atacar a alguien indefenso por la espalda.

-Que te den, cabronazo-.

-Lo mismo te digo - la coge de la pierna y la lanza contra el suelo, para luego darle una patada, luego el saiyan se levanta y pega un puñetazo en el pecho de Kureeza, para luego continuar con varias patadas y puñetazos, hasta que da un pequeño salto y con la planta del pie le golpea otra vez en el pecho.

-Creía que eras muy poderoso, pero como yo pensaba, no eres nada comparado con un saiyano como yo.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Bardock, eso no significa que hayas ganado - dos rayos salen desde la capucha e impactan en ambas rodillas del guerrero, derribándolo - yo si pensé que me podrías hacer frente tras tu entrenamiento.

-Tu, maldito - gruñía el saiyano desde el suelo.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?- contestó este cogiéndolo del cuello y levantándolo, mientras lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Cuando me recupere, te voy a matar - dijo escupiéndole en la cara-.

-Antes de que mueras, voy a ensenarte quien soy - se coge la capucha y se la quita, mostrando su cara ante Bardock.

-¡¿Freezer?!

-No, y antes de que mueras, te diré que gracias a mi, tu, estas vivo - contesta con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿A que...te...refieres?

-Pues veras - antes de que pueda seguir hablando, un tajo de fuego el golpea en la espalda, quemándole la ropa y un poco la armadura- cabrón, quien ha sido.

-Suéltalo ahora mismo y enfréntate a mí.

Al girarse, ve al comandante Yamamoto, a quien le falta el ojo izquierdo, varias cicatrices en la cara y parte de su ropa destruida completamente.

-Veo que lo has vencido, ¿verdad?-.

-Si, pero ahora ya conozco tus planes-.

-Veo que me ha traicionado-.

-Exactamente - en un shumpo, aparece delante de Kureeza y el da un golpe en el brazo, haciendo que suelte al saiyano y lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva con otro shumpo, en medio del cielo de Soul Society el pega un puñetazo - No voy a permitir que destruyas y te apoderes de este lugar.

En medio de toda Soul Society los demás capitanes miraban el cielo, expectantes por el combate, tras haber logrado acabar con sus enemigos.

_Continuará..._

_Respuesta de Urahara a Conde de Urano: Como ya he dicho, es un secreto, pero si lo quieres saber, antes tendrías que trabajar para mí 200 años y si tienes suerte quizás lo descubrirías, ¿lo captas? Jejeje._

_**Hasta aquí el decimosexto capitulo de "Bardock en Karakura Town", espero que os haya gustado y también espero vuestros reviews u opiniones.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior.**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y Bleach no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Tite Kubo respectivamente, excepto esta historia._

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Mientras Bardock y Yoruichi se enfrentaban a Kureeza, los capitanes del Gotei trece se enfrentaban a los caballeros shinigami, en un pequeño descampado, Kenpachi estaba siendo arrastrado por su rival, hasta que este lo lanza contra el suelo, para luego aterrizar de pie._

-Que te parece este sitio para morir, Zaraki Kenpachi?

-¡A mi me parece bien! ¡Cállate y empieza a luchar contra mí! ¡Quiero ver si eres más fuerte que Kurosaki! - gritando se lanza a por el encapuchado y sin dejarle tiempo a nada, le corta la mitad del brazo derecho.

-Bastardo, como te has atrevido a... - antes de continuar hablando, Zaraki le corta la cabeza.

-Basura, no vales ni para entrenamiento - al caer la cabeza se puede ver que el cabello del caballero es el mismo que tenia el joven Trunks.

_En otro lugar los capitanes, Jushiro Ukitake y Syunsui Kyoraku tenían en frente al caballero shinigami, quien se había quitado la capucha mostrando los rasgos del príncipe Vegeta._

-Tu cara me es conocida, no conocemos de algo - pregunto Ukitake

-No lo creo, creo que nunca había visto a alguien con unos cabellos que desafiasen la gravedad - respondió Kyoraku con simpleza.

-Porque no os calláis y os preparáis para morir - la zampakuto empieza a emitir unos rayos de color lila, Garlick Ho - una gran concentración de energía sale disparada a por los dos capitanes, pero estos desaparecen en un shumpo y reaparecen a los lados del caballero.

-¿Lo hacemos?

-Vale, no querría, pero tenemos algo que proteger.

-Shikai - gritaron los dos al unisonó - Katen Kyokotsu/Sogyo no Kotowari - ambos activan su Shikai, quedándose con dos zampakuto cada uno.

-No me impresiona, no pensaba que dos capitanuchos podrían ganarme - les mira con soberbia-.

-No te hagas el chulito-.

-Yo, no - tira la zampakuto al cielo, da un gran salto y la agarra al revés - ¡Final Flash!

Un rayo amarillo cae a toda velocidad, pero Ukitake usa zampakuto izquierda para absorber el ataque y con la derecha se lo devuelve haciéndole desaparecer completamente-.

-Pues al final ha sido mas fácil de lo que esperaba - dijo Kyoraku y ambos empiezan a reír.

_En otro lado, el capitán mas joven de Soul Society, Toshiro Hitsugaya tenía en frente a uno de los caballeros shinigami, el tenia la piel morena y con un peinado tomahawk de color negro._

-Me alegro poder verte, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-¿Así que conoces mi nombre?-.

-Por supuesto que si, y no solo eso, sino que lo se todo sobre ti.

-¿Ah, si?

-Claro, que te parece si tras acabar contigo, busco a tu, amiguita de infancia y voy a celebrar tu muerte con ella - lo mira con una mirada de lujuria - y luego... - saca su zampakuto al ver a Hitsugaya corriendo hacia el-.

-No hables de Hinamori de esta manera - grita el joven shinigami corriendo hacia su enemigo empuñando a Hyorinmaru y chocando armas.

-Cuando hayas muerto, podre disfrutar de ella - dijo el caballero.

-No moriré, pienso proteger a Hinamori y Soul Society de tipos como vosotros, gobierna sobre los cielos - al activar su Shikai, una cadena de hielo cubre su brazo, mientras detrás aparece un dragón hecho de hielo y agua.

-Así que has activado tu shikai, hmpf, que iluso eres - la zampakuto empieza a cargar una energía de color rosa - kamehameha - el arma lanza el mítico ataque, pero de color rosa.

_Pero Toshiro hace chocar su dragón de hielo y agua, provocando humo y desapareciendo ambos ataques._

-Bankai - antes poder activar el siguiente nivel, el encapuchado lo agarra del cuello y lo choca contra el suelo.

-Lo ves, Hitsugaya-kun, soy el mejor y ahora te voy a matar lentamente y con saña y entonces Momo-chan y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien - con la zampakuto esta a punto de apuñalar al joven de cabello blanco cuando en el cielo, la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto aparece detrás de el - Aúlla, Haineko, la zampakuto se deshace en polvo y pulula alrededor del caballero haciéndole varios cortes y haciendo que se aleje de su capitán, lo que este aprovecha para atacarle - Shinku Taso Hyoheki, con el ataque y la desaparición de las cenizas, el cuerpo entero del caballero shinigami queda completamente congelado, desde dentro es atravesado por varias agujas de hielo, matándolo al instante.

-Lo ha logrado, capitán Hitsugaya - dijo la joven abrazando a su capitán.

-Si, pero deja de abrazarme que tus pechos me ahogan-.

-Di-disculpe - contesto sonrojada.

_En otro lugar, el capitán de la duodécima división, Mayuri Kurotsuchi tenía enfrente al llamado maestro Piccolo._

-Tu cara me es muy familiar, habré experimentado con alguien parecido a ti, bueno voy a empezar... Desgarra, Ashisogi Jizo, la zampakuto del capitán adquiere la forma de un tridente corto, dorado, curvo y grueso, cerca de la empuñadura aparece la cara de un bebe.

-¿Eres un idiota, crees poder contra mí?-.

-Yo diría que ya he acabado contigo-.

-No me hagas reír - Makankosapo - al momento de atacar, el brazo le cae al suelo- que me has hecho maldito bastardo.

-Ya te lo he dicho pero, si te digo la verdad, estabas muerto desde el momento en que nos hemos cruzado.

-¡¿Como?!-.

-Sabes, yo te lo contaría encantado, pero... Creo que no me vas a oír.

Entonces al caballero shinigami le caen las orejas, luego la otra pierna, hasta que al final queda partido por la mitad.

-Pobre idiota, no pasa nada, llamare a Nemu para que recoja el cuerpo y lo traiga al laboratorio.

_Cerca del cuartel de la primera división, el capitán Genryusai Yamamoto estaba en frente del líder de los caballeros shinigami._

-Antes de que empecemos a luchar, quiero darle la oportunidad de rendirse-.

-Lo lamento mucho joven, pero no voy a hacerlo, tengo un lugar que proteger.

-Muy bien dicho, no me gustan los cobardes y para celebrar que no me tienes miedo, liberare todo el poder de mi zampakuto dentro de mí-.

-¿Que estas diciendo muchacho?-.

-Lo que has oído, mi fiel alumno - contesto con una gran risa bajo su capucha.

-¡¿Fiel alumno?!-.

-Si, yo tengo los poderes del guerrero legendario, Son Goku - se quita la ropa, mostrando un dogi de color negro con una camisa de color rojo debajo y unas botas blancas de cordones amarillos - y ahora veras el poder real de mi zampakuto - poniendo la mano en su espalda le aparece su arma en la mano, luego se la clava debajo del pecho y empieza a brillar, al desaparecer la brillantez se puede ver al shinigami rodeado por un reiatsu negro - empiezo yo.

Se lanza a por Yamamoto intentando pegarle un puñetazo, pero este el responde con un Ikkotsu, provocando una onda expansiva, luego siguen pegándose puñetazos hasta que el caballero logra asestarle una patada cerca de la cara, reventándole el ojo izquierdo durante el proceso, pero Genryusai también le golpea, destrozándole parte del costado derecho, mientras trozos de sus órganos se desangran, luego saca su zampakuto, pero este la esquiva para luego lanza un kamehameha con una mano, solo para ver como el capitán comandante acaba con parte de su ropa de shinigami completamente destrozada, quedándose solo con los pantalones y las sandalias.

Esto es todo lo que tienes, pensaba que teniendo los poderes del maestro Goku serias igual de fuerte que él, pero… - recibe varios cortes en la cara.

-YO soy el mas fuerte – empieza a reír, pero entonces recibe un golpe en la frente y una luz blanca y cálida aparece en los cuerpos de los caballeros shinigami.

-Gracias mi fiel alumno, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, has liberado nuestras almas y ahora podremos descansar en paz, pero antes quiero avisarte sobre Kureeza-.

-¿Kureeza? ¿Quién es ese?-.

-Es quien ha atacado en este momento, su plan es el de conquistar Soul Society y el mundo entero y solo vosotros podéis evitarlo-.

-No se preocupe, lo lograremos-.

-Se que este lugar está en buenas manos, hasta que nos volvamos a ver-.

-Adiós maestro – una pequeña lágrima cae del ojo del comandante, quien luego mira al frente – defenderé este lugar y no permitiré que lo destruyan – desaparece en un shumpo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Ichigo y Orihime salían de la Sala del espíritu del tiempo.

_Continuará..._

**Hasta aquí el decimoséptimo capitulo de Bardock en Karakura Town, espero que os haya gustado y también vuestros reviews u opiniones**_._


End file.
